ATARDECER
by Son Melee
Summary: Dedicado a Jizel,TERMINADO,fic lemon yaoi,Kaitakao,"Una amistad una hermandad puede volverse amor sin causar problemas" dejando atras la pareja puede que sea de su agrado, subi el otro final
1. Capitulo I UN AMOR

**Capitulo I**

**Un amor**

La noche cae lentamente, estoy en mi departamento, en mi habitación, veo por la ventana como el Sol se va a dormir pensando en ti, solo en ti, teniendo entre mis manos la ropa que me regalaste el día en que me retire del Beyblade; al igual que tantos días, deseando que estés aquí, que me ames como yo a ti, pero son solo sueños, por que sueño despierto, sueño contigo, ya no tengo vida, tú la robaste, cada lagrima es por ti, cada suspiro, cada sonrisa, todo, tú eres ahora mi vida.

El destino lo eligió así, no importaba que fuéramos tan diferentes, ni importaba que fuésemos rivales, mientras que yo aun era campeón mundial y tú solo un chico más; después de mis delirios de grandeza donde perdí lo más importante para mí, fuiste tú quien me enseño a como ser feliz, pero a cambio de dejar las preocupaciones de mi vida pasada te convertiste en mi mayor preocupación.

Estoy triste pues pienso en que tú lo estas, no se nada de ti desde hace dos días, haz huido de todo y alejado de mí, todo por él, creí que te haría feliz, que te amaba tanto como yo, pero solo era una mentira, un bello pero mortal espejismo, no faltaba mucho para que se realizara su boda, pero de un momento a otro él decidió terminar contigo, y tú, como era de esperarse, desapareciste cuando eso paso.

Entiéndelo, por favor –dijo él– no podemos casarnos, ya no te quiero, ese sentimiento desapareció hace muchos años, probablemente desde que termino lo de Biovolt

Pero acordamos seguir juntos-insististe- y desde ese momento fuimos muy felices . . .

Entiéndelo, fui tu pareja entonces y pues creí amarte por que era solo un chiquillo, nuestra relación no pudo y no podrá ser como la que teníamos, esta relación es una simple costumbre, por que aun creímos amarnos, pero ahora sé que es mejor que terminemos esto de una vez antes de hacernos más daño . . .

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –dijiste con mirada suplicante tocando su hombro – ¿Por qué si te amo?

Kai, por favor, trata de comprender- apartó tu mano- no quiero que insistas más, si para acabar con esto debo decirte la verdad, tendré que decirte, en la Preparatoria, me fui dando cuenta de que nuestra relación no funcionaba muy bien, pero quise creer que todo mejoraría, no lo comprendí bien hasta que en la Universidad conocí a otro hombre con el cual he estado saliendo desde entonces, pero no te dije nada por que no quería lastimarte, pues entendía que tú siempre tenías que enfrentarte a los momentos difíciles, pero no me gusta esconderme, lo amo y estoy orgulloso de este amor, además de que no deseo seguir mintiendo o evadiéndote, no deseaba ser tan cruel contigo pero la verdad hiere, lo siento, pero solo así podremos ser felices . . .

¡Tú eres mi felicidad!

No yo estoy seguro de que pronto te darás cuenta, y abrirás los ojos, así serás feliz y yo estaré tranquilo al lado del hombre que amo . . .

Tala . . . Tan solo quiero saber ¿qué es lo que tanto amas de él? ¿Qué es lo que en mi no encontraste?

Tú eres un gran hombre y amigo, pero yo no puedo amarte ni tú a mí.

Claro que si se puede, es solo que tú ya no lo deseas. . .

Kai, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, no te debes derrocar, ahora que ya abandonaste el beyblade debes encontrar otra cosa que te de la fuerza pues yo nunca fui suficiente . . .

¿Beyblade? ni eso ni ninguna otra cosa tiene importancia sin ti

Vamos, el gran Kai quien pudo haber hecho maravillas con su vida, terminaste con una vida común . . . . pero estoy seguro de que aspiras a más

Es eso . . . él que yo ahora sea una persona común y corriente ¿te molesta?

No claro que no, no soy un interesado, pero siempre he admirado la fuerza y valor de las personas para enfrentarse a los problemas de su vida, además creo que tú tampoco te haz dado el tiempo para analizar tus sentimientos, ni organizar tus ideas, con esto que te acabo de decir solo esperaba empezar a abrir tus ojos, pero creo que es demasiado para un día, es mejor que por ahora lo dejemos así . . . lo siento Kai, en verdad espero no me odies por esto . . .

Dijo esto finalizando la despedida, mientras daba la vuelta y salía de tu trabajo y de tu vida. Yo fui un testigo involuntario de tu dolor, no quería ver ni escuchar aquello que me llenaba el corazón de dolor, no sabía que hacer, y ¿si Tala tenía razón, no lo sabía pero creí que me necesitarías a tu lado . . .

Tranquilo Kai

¿Escuchaste lo que paso?

No fue intencional Kai-kun, pero estoy aquí amigo para lo que necesites . . .

¿Puedes traerlo de regreso Takao?

Kai yo . . .

Contéstame, ¿puedes hacer que vuelva?

Lo siento Kai

No nunca podrás sentirlo . . . .

Kai hay mucho más en el mundo que no tiene nada que ver con Tala . . .

¡Tú que sabes! – me aventaste – nunca haz conocido el amor, eres un chiquillo inmaduro y arrogante, te ocultas siempre tras tu fama, pero sin ella no serías nada, ¿quién demonios te buscaría? Tu vida es importante cuando alguien ama tu existencia, pero a ti nadie te podrá amar, y aun así vienes a darme consejos, es mejor que me dejes tranquilo, ¡No te necesitó ni a ti ni a nadie!.

Saliste corriendo, tratando de huir de aquel dolor, sin siquiera notar yo estaba destrozado, por que tú estabas llorando, aquel hombre fuerte que no se arrepentía de nada, aquel que llevaba una vida llena de sencillez; aunque dejaste el beyblade por la muerte de tu abuelo, lograste un futuro, humilde, pero estabas dispuesto a ofrecérselo a Tala, esta era la primera vez en todo lo que llevo e conocerte en que veo en tus ojos un gran dolor; Pero esta vez me despreciaste, no te importe yo ni el apoyo que te quise dar, entiendo que estés sufriendo y que de seguro no te imaginas que tus palabras me hirieron, si supieras que ya desde hace mucho que aprendí a amar, pues a tu lado fue muy sencillo aprender . . .

Desde hace dos días que aquello paso, hace 48 horas que el teléfono no suena para dejarme oír tu voz . . . te busque en tu casa, pero no estabas ahí; sé que solo son dos días, pero nunca estuvimos separados desde aquel torneo en que anunciaste tu retiro, siempre había noticias tuyas, aunque fuese por teléfono, por que siempre haz estado al pendiente de mi, y al no recibir noticias tuyas siento como la desesperación consume mi corazón poco a poco . . .

La calle es envuelta lentamente por la oscuridad, mientras el atardecer es opacado por las nubes grises, pareciera como si el cielo compartiera mi tristeza . . . Hasta que al fin ha comenzado a llover, la noche es aun más triste, y yo sigo pensando en ti, en lo que dijo Tala, en lo que dijiste tú, no creo que Tala haya hecho esto por maldad, pero sé que aun así te lastimo, todo esto me confunde y también me duele tanto como a ti, creo que solo puedo pedirle a Dios que te cuide y regreses a mi sano y salvo, para poder ayudarte y ser tu guía . . .

El sonido de la puerta ha llamado mi atención, ¿quién será? No espero visitas, me asome por el visor de la puerta, no hay nadie, por un momento creí que al asomarme vería tu rostro con esa mirada fría que cambia cuando estamos juntos, que ilusa soy, me di la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a mi melancólico estado.

El sonido insistente de la puerta comienza a desesperarme, no dejan de tocar, pero ahora con más fuerza, ¿será que alguien desea jugarme una broma, Tome el bat que me regalaste en mi ultimo cumpleaños para poder dar un susto a quien juega conmigo, abro la puerta, y . . . y no hay nadie ¡qué raro, de pronto del lado derecho salió una figura masculina empapada por la lluvia, para mi sorpresa eras tú, baje el bat algo avergonzado.

Acaso ¿ya no soy bien recibido? – preguntaste

No . . . es . . . eso – conteste aun impresionado - solo me asustaste

De repente me tomaste de los hombros y me empujaste suavemente al interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de ti.

¿Estas bien Kai?- pregunte mientras te dirigí al sillón – siéntate, enseguida te traigo algo para secarte

No quiero

Kai no te estoy preguntando . . . .

No te vallas –dijiste casi en susurro – por favor . . .

Pero Kai, solo voy por eso y enseguida regreso . . .

¡No! ¡Acaso no vez que quiero disculparme! ¿no entiendes que quiero que estés aquí? – me tomaste de la cintura y me acercaste a ti, quedando tu rostro en mi vientre – no me dejes, por favor . . . perdóname . . . y-yo . . . yo . . . te necesitó mucho Takao

Esas palabras me dejaron anonadado, nunca me habías dicho eso, nunca me había sentido tan necesitado por alguien, no conteste nada, solo me aleje de ti para sentarme a tu lado, hubo silencio, lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por tus mejillas, hasta que no soportaste mas y rompiste el silencio con tu llanto, estabas destrozándome, cada lágrima era una puñalada a mi corazón, yo te quiero desde hace tanto y tú lloras por alguien más . . . pero aunque llorabas no tenía el valor de verte a la cara, esas emociones guardadas desde hace tantos años me impiden reaccionar, aunque quisiera abrazarte y llorar a tu lado mientras te confieso lo que siento por ti, pienso que es mejor mantenerme fuerte e indiferente, justo como tú alguna vez lo hiciste, para que puedas tener un poste sólido que te sostenga, mientras veo como te derrocas poco a poco . . .

De pronto en un intento desesperado de consuelo y de que no te viera humillado escondiste tu rostro sobre mis piernas, cuando por fin reaccione de donde se apoyaba tu cabeza, ya no pude quitarme, tu rostro sobre mis piernas, mientras seguías llorando como el niño que nunca pudiste ser, como el niño que solo mostrabas frente a mi y del cual me enamore profundamente, me puse rojo al sentir tu rostro empapado en mi regazo; Acerque mi mano a tu rostro tratando de mostrarte mi apoyo sin palabras, no importaba que dijera tu dolor no se iría, quite el cabello que amenazaba con cubrir esos hermosos ojos, lo acaricie con la dulzura que nunca muestro, pero te quiero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Así paso el tiempo, pasaron un par de horas y la lluvia paro, al igual que tu llanto, ya tranquilo dormías, mientras que yo te miraba aun rojo, no era para menos, estabas dormido en mis piernas, podía sentir tu respiración rompiendo en ellas, que lindo era tenerte tan cerca . . . Despacio me levante y acomode tu cabeza en el sofá, nuevamente te mire, eres muy guapo, tan lindo, tu rostro tan compasivo y tranquilo, tus brazos tan fuertes, tu camisa mojada dejaba ver tu torso perfecto, unos músculos remarcados, mientras que tus pantalones, estando igual que la camisa, dejaba ver tu deliciosa masculinidad, me gustas tanto y te amo aun más.

Te amo Kai –dije mientras besaba tu frente – lastima que tú a mi no, lastima que esto sea lo más cerca que pueda estar de ti declarándote mi amor, no importa si no me amas, solo importa que yo estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti y que tú al menos eres mi mejor amigo.

Suspire una vez más, por la tranquilidad que me das al estar aquí y por que te amo. Me di la vuelta, fui a mi alcoba por algunas mantas y toallas para cuando despiertes; Cuando de pronto sentí a alguien atrás de mí, volteo rápidamente, dejando caer lo que en mis manos llevaba por la impresión, Dios no puede ser, siento que como tu mirada esta fija en mi y se clava en mi corazón, estabas despierto, escuchaste la verdad de mi corazón, ahora ya sabes que te amo, lo más seguro es que ya nada sea igual entre nosotros, quiero dar una excusa pero no la hay, ya no, como desmentir la verdad, mi verdad.

Kai . . . perdóname – dije completamente nervioso

Gracias por estar aquí para mí –contestaste con aquella sonrisa que a nadie más regalas y que tanto me gusta– perdóname por no darme cuenta.

Solo hiciste que me pusiera aun más rojo, que el temblor de mi cuerpo fuera aun más notorio y que bajara la mirada, cosa que no me gusta hacer, pero las sorpresas no se acababan.

Te acercaste, tú mano sujeta mi mentón, pues querías te viera a los ojos y luego . . . me besaste, la dulzura de tus labios es única, me fascina, es maravillosa, tus fuertes brazos ahora me rodean, tus manos ya no están en mi rostro ahora se deslizan con libertad por mi torso, mi espalda, mi cintura . . . . mientras que yo siento lo mojado de tu ropa en mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco comienzo a demostrarte el gran sentimiento que había guardado para ti desde que te conozco, ahora sabrás lo mucho que te amo.

Deslizas tu mano sobre mi pecho, mientras yo me estremezco ante tal caricia, metes tu mano por debajo de mi playera y lo acaricias, al principio con suavidad, para después apretar mis pezones, comienzas a alzar mi playera y a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón, como no encuentras resistencia de mi parte un par de minutos estoy desnudo frente a tu magnifica presencia, disfrutando cada roce de nuestros cuerpos y las caricias tan dulces y delicadas de tus manos.

Te separas un poco de mí para quitarte tu playera y bajar tanto tus pantalones como tus bóxer, solo me avergüenzas más, ahora si, ya no hay ropa alguna que nos separe, te vuelves a acercar a mi, me besas cada más profundo, de manera mas provocativa, mas pasional, mientras dejas que nuestras erecciones se rocen, aumentando con ello el calor de nuestros cuerpos, correspondo cada beso con la misma fogosidad, acompañado debes en cuando por un gemido de placer, tus labios comienzan a bajar de los míos a mi cuello, es imposible quedarnos de pie, me recuestas con suavidad en la cama, tu boca se desliza como una voluptuosa serpiente por todo mi cuerpo, cada rincón, cada espacio de piel recibe el mismo caluroso trato, que bien se siente, voy a volverme loco en tus brazos, el éxtasis que me provocas en cada contacto es demasiado me hace sentir tan extraño . . .

La cordura me ha abandonado por completo, no puedo ni quiero detenerte estoy embriagado de tu amor, tratando de contribuir a este acto, mis manos dejan de acariciar tu espalda para posarse en un lugar tuyo aun más intimo, lo acaricio con suavidad pero deseando que te guste, solo me guió por los leves y dulces gemidos que salen de tu boca y me invitan a seguir.

Estoy cada vez excitado y por lo visto tú no te quedas a tras, puedo sentir como tu masculinidad comienza a calentarse velozmente entre mis manos y claro comienza a hacer lo que es por instinto natural, algo que no puedes evitar, y tratas de unirme a ti, de que seamos uno.

Tiemblo al sentir como tus caricias se concentran en una zona en que nadie más ha estado, cuando introduces el primer dedo en mi, a pesar de que lo haces con suavidad siento dolor, al percatarte de eso, los sacas y los introduces a tu boca hasta que logras humedecerlos lo suficiente, es entonces cuando los vuelves a dirigir a mi entrada . . . no puedo evitar gritar cuando siento como haz introducido ya tres de tus dedos, detienes la introducción pues ya no quieres lastimarme, así que comienzo a tragarme mis quejas para que puedas continuar . . . pasado el tiempo mi entrada esta bien dilatada lista para recibirte . . . sacas tus dedos y con sumo cuidado metes la punta de tu miembro, cuando al fin me acostumbro comienzas a adentrarte más en mi con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, despacio, despacio, mmm hasta que al fin llegas a un punto en que mi placer y mi dolor se encuentran . . .

Por fin se dio, sentirte dentro de mí es algo maravilloso, el manjar más delicioso . . . mmm . . . no controlo mis gemidos y a pesar de que aun hay dolor, el placer se ha adueñado de mi cuerpo, así que comienzo a mover mis caderas, cuando lo notas tu también te mueves haciendo con cada movimiento que mi éxtasis se desborde, no podré aguantar más tiempo, mi masculinidad ha crecido tanto que duele, parece que lees mi mente pues acercas una de tus manos a ella, acariciándola, recorres de arriba abajo con un ritmo muy parecido al de nuestras caderas . . . aah . . . ya . . . ya no aguanto más . . . y gimiendo tu nombre acabo por derramarme en tu mano, mientras espero a que tu termines dentro de mi, sintiendo al fin como tu calidez fluye dentro de mi, el primer y único orgasmo de mi vida, no puede evitar el sentirme en la gloria, desharía que esto no se acabara, te llevas mi gran tesoro, y lo disfruto tanto . . .

Después de esto nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotros, te miro cuando ya todo termino, tratando de regular mi respiración, me pregunto en que piensas, te arrepentirás de haber estado conmigo, tal vez no te satisfaje como querías, me acomodo en tus brazos, por primera vez no sé lo que piensas, siempre supe lo que pensabas, podía ver la verdad de tu alma en tus ojos y ahora no puedo. ¿Es que acaso mi amor por ti me ciega? o ¿fue lo que paso?.

También me pregunto si recuerdas que eres el primero en mi vida y ya no solo en mi corazón, deseaba tanto estar contigo, deseaba que fueses el primero, tú nunca te diste cuenta, cada vez que te acercaste a mí y rozaste mi cuerpo, provocabas nerviosismo y deseo que con nadie mas sentí, cuando estabas a tan solo unos centímetros de mi, deseaba abrazarte y decirte lo que siento por ti anhelando ser correspondido, hasta ahora sabías eso, lo único que te hacia falta conocer de mi. ¿Qué pasara ahora contigo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con nosotros?.

Una amistad, una hermandad puede volverse amor sin causar problemas, ¿se puede, la duda principal que ahora me agobia y que sé debí preguntar antes de hacer lo que hice, ¿estuviste conmigo por que me amas? ¿Por despecho? o simplemente ¿no tenias con quien, estabas dolido pudo ser por él . . . todo en mi mente da vueltas mientras que el cansancio se adueña de mi, aunque hay dudas en mi corazón comienzo a cerrar mis ojos . . . siendo mi ultimo pensamiento sobre mi amor por ti y te doy las gracias por esta noche en que disfrute cada momento junto a ti, diciendo una vez más tu hermoso nombre . . .

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Ardently: nunca creí que pudieras caer mas bajo, pero ahora estoy convencida de que te falta un largo trecho para tocar el fondo de la humillación

Liz: basta Ardently, es el primer capitulo del primer fic que subo así que deja de molestar

Ardently: si ibas a escribir algo tan horrible mejor no lo hubieras hecho

Luz: es el primer proyecto de Elizabeth-san no debes presionarla

Ardently: vamos mini mujer hasta tu sabes que un fic de beyblade yaoi es caer demasiado bajo

Luz: no es verdad, a mi me pareció que Elizabeth-san esta dando su mejor esfuerzo

Melee: si Luz tiene razón, a Liz-chan le costo mucho trabajo cambiar la primer historia que hizo (donde era una pareja hetero con nombre mexicanos) por una historia yaoi

Ardently: ese no fue en realidad problema, si por su pervertida mente ya había pasado esa idea

Rei: eso es verdad, aunque el asunto no es el yaoi si no que la pareja central es Kai y Takao.

Luz¿en serio?

Ardently: ni si quiera lo habías leído? eres unaidiota

Luz: pues . . . es que . . . he estado muy ocupada

Ardently: Si aja como no, al menos ahorrate tu opinion

Melee: ya habíamos quedado que no era tan mala pareja

Rei: si lo es, digo que tiene que ver el frió y guapo Kai con ese tipo que a leguas se le nota que es pu...

Melee: Rei por favor guarda tu compostura que pensaran de nosotros los que lean el fic.

Rei: pero Melee, te quejas de que voy a decir eso, cuando este capitulo es lemon

Ardently: si y un mal lemon, yo creo que ni la piratucha ha tenido noches tan patéticas

Rei: he maldita humeada que tratas de decir . . . ‚x

Ardently: que a pesar de que estas con la liga barata es mejor hombre que Takao y seguramente tendrás mejor acción que la que acaba de tener Kai

Rei: estúpida, yo aun soy pura, no por que tu seas una desgraciada servidora del mal y del infierno y hagas cosas los demás también

Ardently: imbécil el que yo sirva a la oscuridad no significa que yo me entregue a los bajos instintos . . . .yo también soy . . .

Liz: por Dios nadie quiere enterarse de su intimidad

Ardently: tú que hablas acabas de escribir lemon barato

Liz: yo lo hice para entretenerme

Andrea: pues entretente de otra forma

Ardently: otra vez tu colada, ya te habíamos corrido la vez pasada

Andrea: calla, he regresado a arreglar todo,por que si no arreglo esto ahora ten por seguro que dentro de poco tu papel lo tomara KAI y te acostaras con Takao o con Rei ocon cualquiera de los tipos de beyblade

Liz: o que buenas ideas (dijo mientras tomaba notas)

Ardently: ni si quiera lo pienses (quemo la libreta con solo mirarla) no transformaras mi vida en yaoi.

Liz: es muy problema después de todo yo la escribí

Andrea: pues ya no es solo tu problema o dejas de publicar este fic barato o si no. . .

Liz¿o si no que?

Ardently: esta bien que esta tipa sea solo una patética chica de 16 años, pero por favor, tu solo eres una abogadilla.

Melee: no te metas Ardently, ellas básicamente están en el mismo mundo

Andrea: tu lo haz dicho de la misma dimensión aunque la señorita Elizabeth solo tenga 16 años tendrá que hacerse responsable de sus actos, y tendrá que asistir a ante un juez para defenderse ante mi demanda, bueno en todo caso sus tutores.

Rei: vaya creo que ha ganado

Liz: eres una mala persona

Andrea: todavía tienes el valor como para llamarme mala, si fuiste tu quien me transformo de una abogada rica de 25 años, a un tipo tarado e imbécil, que juega con un trompo extraño y que además es gay, aunque claro estoy a favor de la diversidad sexual.

Ardently: se llama beyblade (que idiota es esta) dijo a Melee

Andrea: discúlpeme señorita Hikawa, pero no me gustan las cosas para niñitos con alguna deficiencia mental, es una lastima que usted vea esos programas

Ardently: me niego ayudarle a esta tipa (señalando a Liz), pero nadie me insulta sin recibir un castigo

Melee: vamos ella solo contesto, después de todo es una abogada

Ardently: si una maldita abogada del diablo

Andrea: pero si usted la seguidora de la oscuridad no yo

Ardently: déjame Melee le voy a romper ese maldito cuello que tiene (dice mientras trata de safarse de unhechizo deagarre de Melee)

Melee: señorita Andrea no es la intención de mi ama ofenderla, trata de hacer algo entretenido y que logra distraerla, ella sufrió mucho pensando en que usted era reemplazada

(Se ve a Ardently aun forcejeando con el hechizo, es algo parecido a unas cadenas que la han envuelto, trato de quemarlas pero no funciono)

Luz: es verdad después de todo eres parte de ella y reemplazarte porTakao-san le dolió

Melee: pero piensa subir la historia original, para que todos conozcan tus atardeceres al lado del hombre que amas.

Luz: y todos sepan lo que tu descubriste y que tal vez ellos siempre han ignorado.

Andrea: bueno. . . . entonces . . .

JUSTO CUANDO CONVENCIAN A ANDREA INTERVIENE REI

Rei: además no fue su culpa

Ardently: la culpa de que algo tan estúpido fuera publicado fuede esa tipa loca llamada Jiz que le metió ideas a esta idiota que no tiene decisión propia (dice aun atada)

Andrea: eso es verdad? (dijo mirando a Luz, Melee y a Liz)

Liz: pues en parte, por que Jet-chan es como mi madrina en fanfiction y fui yo la que la induje al vicio del yaoi, así que esta fue mi forma de pagarle

Melee: creyó buena idea escribir el fic para ella

Luz: además de que Kai&takao es la pareja favorita de Jiz-san

Melee: en verdad que no fue con mala intención

Andrea. Bueno como ya escuche sus argumentos he decidido

Rei: quitar la demanda nn

Andrea: no del todo

Ardently: tirarte a un pozo TuT

Andrea: no, he decidido que la demanda estará ahora contra la señorita Jet, (por no decir su nombre real) Disculpen las molestias, y continúen trabajado, vendré pronto a ver comosiguen modificando mi vida, solo no me humillen mucho(dijo mientras se retiraba) TT

**(UNA MUY SORPRENDIDA LIZ VEIA LO QUE HABIA PASADO, PERO NO ERA ESO LO QUE MAS LE PREOCUPABA, COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE TODAS INCLUSO ALGUIEN DE SU PROPIO MUNDO PUDIERA VIAJAR POR LAS DIMENSIONES Y ELLA SIEMPRE TENIA QUE QUEDARSE ATRAPADA SIENDO VICTIMA DE ARDENTLY)**

Ardently: esto será divertido

Melee: el que?

Ardently: una vez que le quiten hasta el ultimo centavo a esa tipa, la podremos quemar viva TuT

Luz. Eso no es sano

Ardently: al diablo lo sano será divertido, y como sera pobre que importa si la libramos de su desventura

Rei: si tienes un poco de razon, aunque no hay que pasarse

Ardently: si claro, TuT

Luz: desde cuando ustedes dos concuerdan en algo ‚ esto puede terminar en algo horrible no crees Merrylee-san

Melee: no lo creo, es que en verdad son muy buenas amigas Rei y Ardently-chan

Ardently: yo amiga de esta, claro y después de la tal Jiz, pues no fíjate primero perro

Rei: ni que tu amistad fuera tanto maldita quemada

**Comienza con su usual batalla mientras Elizabeth busca por donde se salió Andrea para que ella también pueda escapar**

Liz: bueno espero que sea de su agrado y si quieren escribir reviews háganlo y si no me da un poco igual dijo mientras se protegía de la balas perdidas de Rei)

FIN de la pequeña platica entre estas simpáticas amigas

Ardently: que no somos amigas


	2. Capitulo II UNA AMISTAD

**Capitulo II**

**Una amistad**

**Una amistad, una hermandad puede volverse amor sin causar problemas, ¿se puede, aun no puedo creer lo que hice, lo que paso, tu cabeza y manos están sobre mi pecho, descansas, aun estas algo agitado, pronto te duermes y no te culpo por hacerlo, después de todo no estas acostumbrado . . .**

**Te vez tan tranquilo así, tan diferente al Takao de siempre, nunca te viste tan hermoso para mí, tal vez por que no tienes nada puesto o por que pasamos la noche juntos, aunque siendo sincero no sé si te amo, me remuerde la conciencia, por que te he dado ilusiones sin siquiera saber lo que siento por ti, hasta hace una noche eras mi mejor amigo, casi como uno hermano, y ahora . . . no estoy seguro . . . no puedo descansar tranquilamente, será mejor irme no tiene caso quedarme más tiempo, no sé si tendré el valor de mirarte a los ojos, escuchar nuevamente que me amas y sin poderte dar una respuesta clara y sincera.**

**Camino por la calle sin rumbo fijo, hace ya tres días que no pongo un pie en mi casa, tengo la misma ropa que traía ese día, el día en que Tala termino conmigo, desde entonces estoy tan confundido, aquel rechazo destruyo mi mundo, por que eso era él, mi mundo, incluso le respondí mal a Takao; no puedo creer que Tala me haya engañado, siempre luche por él, ¿para que? para que me cambiara por otro, habiendo tantas personas por que me enamore de él, por que no me enamore de alguien más, alguien que me entendiera, que estuviera siempre conmigo, que me apoyara en todo, que no le importara que soy un chico rebelde y frío, alguien que me quisiera como para dar la vida por mi, creo que tal vez solo hay una persona a la que hubiera amado . . . no, que tonterías pienso, comencé a desvariar otra vez, Takao es mi mejor amigo . . . bueno mi anterior mejor amigo, por que lo que hicimos no es propio de amigos, cuando despierte estará molesto y lastimado, todo por mi culpa, no tengo valor para verlo a la cara, ¿por que lo hice, ¿por qué, aun no lo entiendo, Takao es lindo y mucho, no niego que me gusta, digo hay muchas personas que quisieran hacer lo que yo, siempre me ha gustado su cuerpo, no estoy ciego para no notar su delicioso cuerpo, pero de una simple atracción física nunca paso . . . **

Hola Kai

Hola amor, que bueno que vienes a verme, es por lo de la boda ¿verdad?

Pues si, algo parecido –dijo un poco inseguro

Bueno entonces vamonos a un lugar mas apropiado.

No será mejor que te lo diga rápido

¿Decirme que?

Que no voy a casarme contigo

¿de que hablas?

No podemos casarnos

Mira no sé quien te trata de convencer para que terminemos, pero no importa nadie, yo estoy dispuesto a todo por que estemos juntos para siempre.

Pero yo no . . .

Tala . . . por favor . . . recapacita

Entiéndelo, por favor –dijo él– no podemos casarnos, ya no te quiero, ese sentimiento desapareció hace muchos años, probablemente desde que termino lo de Biovolt

Pero acordamos seguir juntos -insistí- y desde ese momento fuimos muy felices . . .

Fui tu pareja entonces pues creí amarte por que era solo un chiquillo, nuestra relación no pudo y no podrá ser como la que teníamos, esta relación es una simple costumbre, por que aun creímos amarnos, pero ahora sé que es mejor que terminemos esto de una vez antes de hacernos más daño . . .

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –dije tratando de controlarme– ¿Por qué si te amo?

Kai, por favor, trata de comprender no quiero que insistas más, si para acabar con esto debo decirte la verdad, tendré que decirte, en la Preparatoria, me fui dando cuenta de que nuestra relación no funcionaba muy bien, pero quise creer que todo mejoraría, no lo comprendí bien hasta que en la Universidad conocí a otro hombre con el cual he estado saliendo desde entonces, pero no te dije nada por que no quería lastimarte, pues entendía que tú siempre tenías que enfrentarte a los momentos difíciles, pero no me gusta esconderme, lo amo y estoy orgulloso de este amor, además de que no deseo seguir mintiendo o evadiéndote, no deseaba ser tan cruel contigo pero la verdad hiere, lo siento, pero solo así podremos ser felices . . .

¡Tú eres mi felicidad!

No yo estoy seguro de que pronto te darás cuenta, y abrirás los ojos, así serás feliz y yo estaré tranquilo al lado del hombre que amo . . .

Tala . . . Tan solo quiero saber ¿qué es lo que tanto amas de él? –tratando de saber por que nuevamente me convertía en un perdedor -¿Qué es lo que en mi no encontraste?

Tú eres un gran hombre y amigo, pero yo no puedo amarte ni tú a mí.

Claro que si se puede, es solo que tú ya no lo deseas. . .

Kai, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, no te debes derrocar, ahora que ya abandonaste el beyblade debes encontrar otra cosa que te de la fuerza pues yo nunca fui suficiente . . .

¿Beyblade? ni eso ni ninguna otra cosa tiene importancia sin ti

Vamos, el gran Kai quien pudo haber hecho maravillas con su vida, terminaste con una vida común . . . . pero estoy seguro de que aspiras a más

Es eso . . . él que yo ahora sea una persona común y corriente ¿te molesta?

No claro que no, no soy un interesado, pero siempre he admirado la fuerza y valor de las personas para enfrentarse a los problemas de su vida, además creo que tú tampoco te haz dado el tiempo para analizar tus sentimientos, ni organizar tus ideas, con esto que te acabo de decir solo esperaba empezar a abrir tus ojos, pero creo que es demasiado para un día, es mejor que por ahora lo dejemos así . . . lo siento Kai, en verdad espero no me odies por esto . . .

**Sentí tanto odio, odio hacia ese hombre, odio hacia Tala, odio hacia mi, todo me pareció oscuridad, no podía soportar lo que estaba pasando, mientras que él simplemente se iba para no verme sufrir . . . creo que mi orgullo nunca había sido tan herido, ni siquiera me di cuenta que tu habías presenciado todo eso . . . y de pronto la dulce voz que siempre me ha apoyado apareció**

Tranquilo Kai

¿Escuchaste lo que paso?

No fue intencional Kai-kun, pero estoy aquí amigo para lo que necesites . . .

¿Puedes traerlo de regreso Takao?

Kai yo . . .

Contéstame, ¿puedes hacer que vuelva?

Lo siento Kai

No nunca podrás sentirlo . . . .

Kai hay mucho más en el mundo que no tiene nada que ver con Tala . . .

¡Tú que sabes! – tenía tanto resentimiento que no pude evitar aventarte – nunca haz conocido el amor, eres un chiquillo inmaduro y arrogante, te ocultas siempre tras tu fama, pero sin ella no serías nada, ¿quién demonios te buscaría? Tu vida es importante cuando alguien ama tu existencia, pero a ti nadie te podrá amar, y aun así vienes a darme consejos, es mejor que me dejes tranquilo, ¡No te necesitó ni a ti ni a nadie!.

**Soy un idiota, fue por eso que fui a tu departamento, tenía que disculparme por mis ultimas palabras, pues sabía de sobra que te había lastimado, me arrepentí y aun me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, pero los seres humanos a veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones y nublamos nuestro juicio por las situaciones . . .**

**Ya llevo mucho tiempo en la calle, comienza a oscurecer, el Sol esta apunto de ocultarse, es un espectáculo realmente hermoso; es extraño no me siento triste por Tala, si no por haberle hecho mal a Takao, ahora que lo pienso cada atardecer me recuerda a él, cuantos no compartimos juntos, a las seis subíamos a la azotea de mi casa o de su departamento, mirábamos el horizonte, cuanto tiempo permanecíamos ahí sentados sin decir nada, él pensando en su amor silencioso que ahora sé que soy yo, aunque yo realmente no pensaba en Tala, permanecía sentado observando su rostro feliz al pensar en esa persona tan especial, tratando de descifrar quien era aquel que poseía el corazón de tan dignísima persona, que irónico que ese fuera yo; es demasiado extraño lo que he estado descubriendo de mi y de él en estos últimos días, llore por el amor de Tala, aun me duele, pero más que nada a mi orgullo . . . no ahora veo que tal vez no lo amaba . . . no fue el único que mintió . . . .**

**Volteo a mi alrededor dejando atrás mis pensamientos, ¡Es extraño esta calle se me hace muy familiar! Creo que es la calle donde vive Tala, no puedo creerlo nada me sale bien, incluso tratándome de perder soy malo, no quería verlo y ahora estoy a unos metros de su departamento. Un momento, esta saliendo de su departamento, pero acompañado de un hombre, ¿será acaso el hombre del que hablaste, obtengo rápidamente la respuesta cuando los veo besarse, Tala esto es increíble, si hace tres días te hubiera visto con él lo hubiera ya matado por ti, ahora no me quedan ni palabras para él, para que decir más, para que quedarme a presenciar esto, que no me causa mayor impresión, me sorprende que alguna vez estuve contigo y te dedique las palabras te amo, cuando ni siquiera dije la verdad, ya no más tristeza por tu adiós, ahora podré seguir con mi vida sin más remordimiento que el de lastimar a Takao, me alegra nunca haberte amado.**

**Por fin he llegado a mi casa, quisiera solo desplomarme, pero primero me duchare, para luego dormir al fin, descansar un poco, tal vez en la ducha piense mejor y si no después de soñar.**

**El agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo me hace recordar 2 días maravillosos, el primero que pasa a mi mente es el de ayer en que llegue a tu departamento completamente empapado y me confesaste tu amor, y el otro es cuando te conocí, Takao éramos unos niños, bueno se podría decir que a nuestros 25 años tu lograste sacar al niño dentro de mi, ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun lo recuerdo . . .**

" **_Era miércoles si no mal recuerdo, por agosto, la mañana parecía lúgubre y decaída, nublado desde temprano, había un examen, y justamente cuando yo entraba al salón comenzó a llover, casi con la misma intensidad con la que llovió ayer, me habían transferido a la escuela esa misma mañana _"**

" **_Nuestros compañeros murmurabas sobre mi llegada, mientras que yo a pensar de oírlos había concentrado mi mirada en un chico con gorra azul y roja que estaba sentado junto a una banca vacía, todos trataron de recibirme de manera amable, pero no les preste mayor atención fueron barridos por mi mirada, me dirigí a sentarme a tu lado, el chico que ocupaba ese lugar se había enfermado, así lo escogió el destino, fue muy extraño, seguía mirado al frente, cuando de pronto voltee a verte, me impresione, pues me tope con un bello rostro y la sonrisa mas tierna que había visto, reaccione pronto como para sonreírte, borre esa mirada por un momento y con timidez correspondí la sonrisa. En seguida volví a mirar al frente . . . ahí comenzó todo, ¿que hubiese sido de nosotros sin ese lugar vacío? . . . Takao mi dulce Takao_"**

" **_No entendí por que reaccione así, embargo el hablarme no era cosa fácil, me prometí a mi mismo nunca permitir que alguien entrara a mi vida, cuando querías acercarte a mi, me sentía un poco intimidado por tu actitud, así que siempre huía, para comenzar a hablarnos tuviste que perder la goma, la buscabas sin obtener resultados, miraste bajo mi pupitre y fue entonces cuando me hablaste . . . _"**

Oye no haz visto una goma por aquí – _dijiste con una tan bella como tu sonrisa._

No – _dije un poco nervioso al ver como te comportabas con tanta familiaridad_

Maldición y ahora con que voy a borrar.

Si prefieres puedes usar la mía

Muchas gracias.

No hay de que

" **_En ese momento me sentí inexplicablemente afortunado, me habías tratado diferente, y lograste mi amabilidad, después de todo, bajo esa capa de metal que forje aun había vida _"**

Gracias por la goma

De nada – te mire al ver que no te ibas – ¿se te ofrece algo más?

Pues si, solo quería presentarme

Ya veo. Bueno disculpa la grosería no recordé presentarme adecuadamente, soy Hiwatari Kai

Y yo Kinomiya Takao – _estiraste la mano, sonrojándote levemente _– mucho gusto Kai-kun

Igualmente – _respondí aun más sonrojado pero había algo diferente _

Deseo que desde este momento me des la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y de que seamos amigos Kai-kun. . .

No creo que sea buena idea . . .

Aun así no me rendiré, pronto te convencerás de que no tengo malas intenciones . . .

Pues como quieras . . .

**Esa fue la primera vez que nos hablamos, y cumpliste tu propósito, nunca te rendiste hasta que acepte tu compañía, tu cercanía, tu incomparable amistad, aunque siempre me sentí inferior a ti, yo era un chico de dinero, muy propio y formal, en cambio tú eras el chico divertido alegre, al que nunca parecía acabársele el entusiasmo, muy afectivo con todos tus amigos, pero desde ese momento tuve el privilegio que de todas las personas que te querían me escogieras a mi para ser tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, poco a poco supe que detrás de tu sonrisa también había lágrimas, una soledad infinita por que tu madre no estaba contigo y tu padre estaba tan ocupado que no podías verlo, solo tenías a tu abuelo; tú también me comprendiste, cuando yo mas necesitaba de alguien que me alentara y apoyara ahí estabas nunca diste marcha atrás incluso cuando al fin me libre de mi abuelo, y este murió, me sentía muy extraño como si parte de mii hubiera muerto también, el Kai de hierro había muerto, tu consuelo fue el único que sentí real, pues sabía que me querías de verdad, y sin darme cuenta ayudaste a despertar a un pequeño Kai que nunca pudo ser, dejando atrás mis sentimientos de rencor y de superioridad frente a los demás, por el gusto de estar con mi único amigo, ya nunca estuvimos separados, cuando abandone el blade trataste de persuadirme pero no de obligarme, pensaste en que tomarme un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas sería bueno hasta fuiste capaz de abandonarlo conmigo, e incluso claro cuando le propuse matrimonio a Tala . . . . soy un idiota . . . ¿cuanto dolor te cause Takao? . . . no entiendo por que no decías nada . . . por que sonreías mientras él y yo estábamos juntos . . . como soportaste que te contara todos mis momentos románticos o apasionados con él sin si quiera inmutarte, si hubiera sido yo los celos me consumirían, ¿me amabas tanto? ¿Cómo para sacrificar tu propia alegría? . . . estúpido . . . mil veces estúpido . . . y yo que me atreví a decir que tú no conocías el amor, que gran persona eres Takao, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, pero nunca me imagine que tú pudieras enamorarte de alguien como yo, que solo es basura humana, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes, tal vez no te hubiera lastimado tanto, solo te he provocado dolor, nunca debiste conocerme . . . pues incluso ahora que ya sé de tus sentimientos, no sé que decir, como reaccionar . . . **

**¿Por qué te entregaste a mí? ¿Por qué ni siquiera esperaste a que te dijera algo? ¿Por qué solo me correspondiste? Y ¿por qué no pude resistirme a tus labios? . . . ambos actuamos de una manera en la que no debíamos, aun que sé que tu lo hiciste por amor, lo que no sé es por que lo hice yo, recuerdo tu bella mirada asustada, tus dulces caricias, tus delicados labios, tu seductora cadera, la suavidad en tu piel, la forma en la que temblabas bajo mi cuerpo, en como tus manos me acariciaban aumentando rápidamente mi temperatura con cada roce . . . De pronto me doy cuenta que mi respiración es más rápida y que mi cuerpo reacciona ante tales pensamientos, ¡no basta! tan solo me éxito al pensar en él, ¿fue eso? Acaso solo me éxito tu figura, fue todo, me gustas y deseaba esto con mi hombría y no con el corazón, me lleva, ¿qué hice? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice? Eso es lo que temía descubrir, que soy un verdadero idiota y me acosté contigo solo por un deseo . . . nunca más podré acercarme a ti, me vas a odiar de por vida, peor aun, esto puede dejar más consecuencias que terminar nuestra amistad, puede que esto te deje marcado para siempre, maldita sea la hora en que entre en su vida, maldita sea la hora en que perdí la cabeza y te hice mío . . . bueno no tan maldita, Dios que estupideces digo. Será mejor dormir mañana será un día largo.**

**Ya pasaron 2 días desde aquella noche, ¿qué haré? ¿Qué voy ha hacer? No tengo valor para enfrentar esto, pero necesito verlo al menos una vez más, saber de él, siento esta enorme necesidad de ir a su lado y ver que todo esta bien, pero . . . tengo miedo . . . miedo a que la única persona que me amaba sinceramente ahora de odie . . . pero no es momento para ser un cobarde, tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos, esta decidido, iré a verlo de nuevo para aclarar esto de una vez, él se lo merece, lo mejor será que mañana valla. **

**Tiemblo de tan solo pensar en que te veré, como reaccionaras Takao, ¿cómo?**

Continuara . . . NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

Liz: antes que nada quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews,

Ardently: no sé en lo que pensaba cuando decidieron leer lo que esta tipa escribe

Liz: cállate, déjame dar las gracias

Ardently: no seas hipócrita, ni si quiera te gustan los reviews, para información de todos, esta tipa no le gusta ni escribir reviews aunque los fics le gusten.

Liz: pero ahora es muy diferente

Ardently: claro por que es tu fic, maldita ególatra

Rei: el comal le dijo a la olla

Liz: antes de que estas chicas comiencen quisiera dar las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y contestar sus reviews.

Nancy-Hiwatari: me alegra mucho que te gustara, la verdad es que a mi no me gusta esta pareja, bueno no al menos en la serie, cada vez que leo un yaoi a Takao lo pintan muy diferente de cómo es, y entonces si me gusta. Tienes razón es algo triste, la situación de Takao, la verdad es que todas mis historias trato de hacerlas muy reales, y cada uno de mis personajes tiene una parte de mi personalidad, o mis historias contienen recuerdos o personalidades de personas que he conocido, y ATARDECER no podía faltarle la realidad que he conocido.

Andrea: la que ha vivido todo eso fui yo.

Liz: eso no lo discutiremos por ahora, déjame responder a las demás.

Andrea: esta bien.

Yuuna Ushiha trate de actualizarlo lo mas pronto que pude al ver que a alguien le gusto, En tanto a Kai, en este capitulo he puesto mas o menos sus sentimientos, mi historia se turna de narrador capitulo por capitulo, el primero le toco a Takao el segundo debe tocarle a Kai, y asi hasta el final.

Dark Tsumi mil gracias, que bueno que creas que tengo talento

Ardently: si pero de una creencia no pasa.

Liz: cállate, ahora como te decía, Jiz o Jet-chan como yo la conocí

Rei: mas bien tu la bautizaste.

Liz: eso no importa ahora ¬¬, Jet-chan es mi amiga de la escuela, cuando nos conocimos ella no era fanática del yaoi

Ardently: si esta degenerada, la pervirtió.

Liz: no fue así.

Ardently: pues que le pregunten y verán que digo la verdad

Liz: bueno pues hasta cierto punto yo le mostré el camino, ella lo siguió, es una excelente escritora de fic, aunque yo siempre la estoy molestando, mas por que escribe fics de Takao, es que a mi no me cae. En fin respeto gustos y aunque todos sus fics sean de el, son muy buenos, yo hice este así, por que ella es la que influencio a que yo empezara a publicar mis historias, aunque nunca a leído una mía. . .

Ardently: por que eres malísima.

Liz: haré como si no lo hubiera escuchado, ah y claro gracias Jet-chan por leerlo, me alegra que te gustara, la original es casi igualita, excepto por que el lemon es hetero, en fin, disfruta este fic.

Ardently: quien lo va a disfrutar si es un fiasco

Liz: si no te callas voy a seguir el consejo que me dieron de controlar a mis personalidades, entonces te mandare de vuelta al infierno de donde saliste

Ardently: que risa me das, y como lo lograras?

Liz: pues yo . . .

Ardently: admítelo soy mucho para ti

Melee: basta Ardently, Liz-chan no te enojes con nosotras, yo no quiero perder tu amistad.

Liz: bueno es que tu eres diferente Melee-chan

Luz: y yo, Elizabeth-san, me portare bien incluso con Ardently

Rei: yo no te garantizo nada, si me provoca habrá un tiroteo.

Ardently: como se dejan manipular por esta. Digo solo tiene 16 años, sin ningún poder o característica especial, ni aunque quisiera nos podría mandar de regreso a nuestros mundos, es mas yo creo que la abogaducha podría hacernos mas daño que esta

Andrea: gracias . . .creo

Liz: ok, ok, con tal de terminar esto, Melee, Luz, Rei pueden quedarse, pero tu Ardently. . .

Ardently: yo que? TTx (dice mientras un aura negra la rodea y la temperatura de la habitación se eleva)

Liz: nn' aunque seas grosera también eres mi amiga

Ardently: hay que tierna TuT, deja voy al baño a vomitar de alegría

Melee: no seas grosera con la ama, fue muy lindo de su parte reconocer nuestra amistad

Ardently: lindo? A mi me vale un cacahuate si tengo a una perdedora como amiga, es más yo no tengo amigos.

Rei: si por algo eres la hechicera maldita

Ardently: eso es por mi elección

Rei: lo que pasa es que nadie te quiere

Ardently: que tanto alegas si tu de capitán pasaste a ser una achichincle más solo por que no querías estar sola

Rei: no fue por eso, yo creo en los ideales de Ruffy, y creo que juntos podremos realizar nuestros sueños

Luz: muy bien dicho Rei-san

Ardently: así claro, serán tus sueños eróticos

Rei: esta si no te la perdono (saca un cañón (de donde quien sabe) y comienza a disparar)

Liz: lo bueno es que somos amigas. TTU

Andrea: si yo fuera tu, mejor estaría sola

Liz: eso trato, pero no me dejan, incluso tú

Andrea: yo no he venido por ti si no para ver como estas modificando mi historia, y a demás quiero dar informes sobre la demanda que llevo a cabo . . . . señorita Jetsé que leerá esto así que le pido se consiga el mejor abogado que pueda pagar . . . no me importa de donde sacara el dinero . . . hay que cumplir con las leyes . . .

Liz: mejor luego lo dices, por ahora cúbrete! (dice mientras se tira pecho tierra tratando de evitar las balas de cañón)

FIN 


	3. Capitulo III NO PUEDO ODIARTE

**Capitulo III**

**No puedo odiarte**

Kai, ¿cómo pudiste? Será que solo me utilizaste, no puedo creerlo, de ti no, tú no eres así, aunque las personas cambian, ¿pero tú, mi niño, mi mejor amigo, mi todo, así de sencillo fue para ti todo esto, fue tan sencillo oírme decir te amo, fue tan sencillo besarme y hacerme tuyo, tan sencillo como para esperar media hora tomar tus cosas he irte, fue tan sencillo . . . por primera vez desde que somos amigos lloro sin tener tú consuelo, en el mismo sofá en el que tú lloraste aquella noche . . . no sé cuanto tiempo pueda soportar, en este estado he tenido que ir a trabajar, no debo dejar que mi vida se derrumbe completamente sin ti, pero realmente quisiera dejarme morir, por que tú recuerdo me esta matando lentamente . . .

No me arrepiento de amarte, mucho menos de haber hecho el amor contigo, pero no puedo evitar odiarme por creer por un momento que me correspondías, me arrepiento de no ser la persona digna de tu amor, daría todo por ser aquel que fuese capaz de retenerte a su lado para siempre . . . el culpable soy yo, tú te dejaste llevar, este dolor me lo he provocado yo solo, por que a ti no puedo odiarte, te debo tanto, siempre haz sido muy lindo conmigo, ¿cómo odiarte? me es imposible, pero este sentimiento que me provoca tu abandono me destruye, solo me queda recordar por lo que te amo e intentar salir adelante . . . .

Mis más grandes recuerdos son de cuando éramos niños, me gané tu amistad, gané tu confianza, gané tu amistad, todo gracias a que compartíamos un sueño: "ser el mejor beyluchador", pero cuando tu decidiste que ese no era tu sueño, que simplemente te habían obligado a seguirlo, lo abandonaste, después de tu retiro silencioso -pues simplemente no avisaste a nadie más que a mi- para mi jugar al lado de los demás no era lo mismo, sentía que algo me faltaba, que tú me faltabas, así que lo deje también, estaba decidido a acompañarte hasta en la muerte, pero a diferencia de ti, mi retiro fue un gran espectáculo, con mucha gente que me pedía no abandonara el blade, aunque claro ellos no entendían que para mi solo existía tu voz . . . los invitados seguían llegando, todos menos mi familia, siempre me he sentido como huérfano, papá es ya lo único que me queda, pero valiente familia que ha resultado ser, tan si quiera mi abuelo se preocupaba más de mi, lo único bueno de mi soledad fue que te ofreciste a ser mi familia, mi hermano mayor . . .

Cuando las puertas del salón de fiestas se cerraron y no te vi mi corazón me dolió, no me importaba no tener familia, no me importaba que Rei y Max se negaran a ir, sin embargo si no aparecías no sé lo que hubiera hecho, yo dependía y aun dependo de ti.

Como el beylcuhador tan destacado que era, tuve que dar un pequeño discurso de despedida . . . quería esperar tu llegada, para que lo escucharas, pero por más que espere no aparecías, hasta que prácticamente me obligaron a decir mi discurso pues si no nunca lo haría, aun recuerdo luna parte _"Todos mis logros y victorias, no las logre solo, siempre tuve el respaldo, siempre le deberé todo a la persona más importante para mi, mi querido amigo Kai"_

Aquella ocasión nadie me entiendo, nadie sabía por que había dedicado todo a un solo hombre, además de que no podían creer que el chico de hielo me hubiera ayudado tanto, nunca vieron que me animara si quiera, pero no me importo lo que pensaran yo, y Tala seguramente, éramos los únicos que te conocíamos de esa manera, así que solo baje del escenario buscándote, pero me percate que no habías llegado, me senté mientras que en silencio mis lágrimas luchaban por salir.

¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte llorar? –dijo una voz familiar que estaba detrás de mi

Kai viniste...

Claro que vine, ¿creías que te iba dejar solo en un momento tan importante, ¿qué tipo de hermano crees que soy? Esta bien que sea hijo único pero sé que a un hermanito nunca se le abandona.

¿Y donde esta Tala? –dije tratando de cambiar el tema para que no notaras mi evidente alegría

Lo lamenta mucho, pero no pudo venir, tuvo que ir a arreglar unos papeles que van a entregarle, además no debes preocuparte, solo necesitas que yo venga, nadie más importa ¿verdad?

Si, solo te necesito a ti . . . –dije tratando de que no me escucharas

Ah es verdad, buen discurso, no lo alargaste mucho y no me aburriste.-seguías hablando con ese tono usual en ti

Gracias . . .

No soy yo quien debería agradecerte –tu tono cambio a uno más dulce que rara vez se podía oír

¿por qué?

Primero por dejarme estar contigo, por formar parte de tu vida, en segundo por ser el único que siempre cree en mi, además de darme la oportunidad de ganar tu cariño y merecerme ese discurso . . .

Yo te debo aun más . . . –dije encantado por tus palabras, dándome cuenta una vez más del por que te amo

Bueno dejemos atrás la cursilería y toma.

¿qué es esto?

Llámalo regalo, agradecimiento como quieras

Gracias Kai – abrí rápidamente la caja que me diste, dentro había una chamarra de cuero y un retrato de ambos en un marco de plata

¿sabes? mi vida ha sido dolorosa, crecí formando mis propias cadenas hechas de un metal precioso, la ambición de mi familia, eran cadenas tan largas que estaban atando poca vida que tenía mi corazón, gracias a ti ya no me siento así, quiero que cuando tú te sientas solo sepas que estoy contigo, que nunca me apartare de ti, como en este retrato, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, mi figura no se apartara de la tuya . . .

Debes saber que yo tampoco me siento atado por mis cadenas ahora me siento libre a pesar de que aun las llevo arrastrando, pero ahora tengo a alguien que me ayuda a cargarlas y a compartir las suyas . . .

Eso tenlo por seguro . . . no tengo pensado hacerlo todo yo

Gracias, Kai

No hay por que . . . bueno supongo que querrás saludar a todos los invitados, así que te esperare en la bodega al lado de la cocina . . .

No, mejor vamonos.

¿Ahora mismo?

Pues si, no hay mejor momento que el presente, además sé que estas incomodo con todos ellos aquí . . .

Bueno eso es verdad, pero en serio te puedo esperar.

No, prefiero ir a otro lado, ya no soporto traer este traje . . .

Bien pues te traje también tu ropa y una gorra . . .

Creo que talvez pueda cambiarme en la bodega y después saldremos por la cocina,

Esta bien, te acompaño a cambiarte

¿por qué?

Tienes razón no quiero hablar con estos tipo, recuerda que ellos no son nada para mi . . .

En la bodega había muy poco espacio para los dos, aun así como pude me quite todo menos el boxer, me sentía un poco intimidado de que estuvieras tan cerca de mi, sin embargo no podía ponerme la ropa, en verdad que estábamos muy apretados . . .

Takao deja de jugar y date prisa

No puedo Kai, es que no se puede maniobrar en tan poco espacio

Bueno pues que otro remedio si te ayudo tal vez termines más rápido

Tomaste el pantalón de mezclilla y te inclinaste para ponérmelo, como aun estaba de pie, me recargue en ti en lo que tu subías el pantalón, comenzaba a excitarme, pues tus manos rozaban mis piernas . . .

Takao debes ponerte a dieta, que este maldito pantalón no se quiere cerrar

No estoy gordo, lo que paso es que tu no le atinas al broche por que estas ciego

Todavía te atreves a echarme la culpa, bueno ni hablar

Te inclinaste, acercaste el rostro hasta el broche de mi pantalón para ver lo que hacías, eso me hizo sentir extraño, comencé a tener ideas, las cuales subían mas de tono, cuando con tu forcejeo rozabas mi entrepierna . . . antes de que pudieras notar mi excitación, los pantalones ya estaban cerrados . . . . siguió una playera, que también pusiste con suavidad, después me pusiste la chamarra de cuero, cuando subiste el cierre, por un momento te sentí tan cerca que pensé que tenías las mismas ideas que yo, pues tampoco te alejaste inmediatamente . . . no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar con tu cuerpo detrás del mío, pero te alejaste. . .

Eres muy lindo – dijiste- lastima que seas mi hermano

Kai por favor no digas eso . . . –conteste algo avergonzado

Solo sonreíste y me pusiste la gorra, después salimos por la puerta de la cocina sin ser vistos . . . .

Mi cariño hacia ti es tan grande, incluso tanto como lo era cuando niños, solo que al ir creciendo este amor creció con mi cuerpo; me gusta tanto recordarte, y que dulce recuerdo es ese, tan solo de pensar en ello, puedo sentir ahora mismo lo que aquella vez, las caricias, los roces accidentales, como tu cuerpo esta pegado al mío, pero es extraño no te separas, en lugar de acomodar mi ropa me lo quitas . . . .

Que hermoso eres Takao – oí una voz fuera de mis recuerdos

Eres tu, de nuevo estas en mi departamento, no es un sueño, ¿cómo entraste? Mas bien ¿a qué hora? Estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos que no note antes tu presencia . . . aunque creo ya es demasiado tarde . . .

Me sujetas de la cintura, y besas mi espalda que ya esta descubierta, mientras que con una mano acaricias mi abdomen, con fogosas caricias y con tu boca ardiente, no sé que hacer, te amo, pero . . . no . . . no quiero volver a ser tuyo . . . no si cuando despierte ya no vas a estar . . . aunque . . . se siente muy bien tu cálido cuerpo, no puedo oponerme, me muero por estar contigo una vez más . . . el sudor de tu cuerpo, el latir de tu corazón y tu cálido aliento me excitan y me invitan a estar juntos por segunda vez . . . es difícil resistir, no encuentro la fuerza para negarme, no la tengo, aunque mi cerebro exige cordura no puedo . . .

Pronto ya no dudo y comienzo a entregarme a ti con la misma pasión y el mismo amor que la primera vez . . . Aun de espaldas, hago mi mano hacia a tras y desabrocho tus pantalones, los dejas caer, mientras suavemente comienzo a acariciarte, ahora ya no traes bóxer . . . tus manos vuelven a deslizarse por mi vientre y mi pecho, donde le das un excelente trato a mis pezones . . . tu masculinidad es cálida, la siento, incluso como se humedece rápidamente ante mis caricias, me volteas para besarme con toda la pasión que tienes . . . ya solo traes tu camisa la cual desabrocho, ansiado que nuestra piel roce . . . mientras nuestras lenguas juegan aprovechas para desabrochar mi pantalón y quitarme el boxer, una vez que no tengo nada, dedicas la misma atención a mi miembro . . . me dejas caer al suelo lentamente y te pones en sima de mi, intentando no dejar caer todo tu peso sobre mi, pero si que nuestras erecciones se recen, mientras sigues besándome con tus dulces labios, empiezas a bajar comienzas a besar mi pecho, mi abdomen, hasta que llegas a mis caderas, con tu boca logras provocarme gemidos muy fuertes, elevo mis caderas pidiendo con ello que abarques mas de mi espacio . . . aprovechando mi excitación comienzas a dilatar mi entrada con tus dedos . . .que bien se siente . . . estoy a punto de llegar a mi limite, cuando te separas para volver a besarme, mis piernas rodean tu cintura, en claro ruego de ser tuyo, y ni siquiera te niegas, comienzas a introducirte lentamente en mi, un dolor menos intenso que la primera vez se presenta, pero lo soporto, no hay dolor que se compare con lo que me haces sentir al acariciarme por dentro, pegas más tu pelvis a mi, lo disfruto . . . tú también, lo dicen nuestros gemidos . . .

Estas listo para el culminar esta noche, tus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos, continuos y profundos, para lograr que yo termine al mismo tiempo, tomas mi miembro lo acaricias con desesperación . . . hasta que la pasión se desborda, y gritamos al unísono . . .

Terminamos fatigados, acercas tus labios nuevamente para besarme y acariciarme de manera mas tierna, menos apasionada, como si de un agradecimiento se tratase, o será disculpa, no por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, soy feliz de que estés junto a mi, terminas el beso, y no me miras, solo te acuestas a mi lado, tratas de concentrar tu mirada en el techo, mientras yo busco refugio en tus brazos para dormir en ellos . . .

CONTINUARA

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Melee: Liz-chan esta vez no te tardaste nadita en subirlo

Liz: si lo que pasa es que me sentía inspirada

Ardently: que le haces si esta historia ya estaba escrita solo la estas cambiando

Luz: aun así no se ha tardado, además no lo digas así que la gente va a pensar que Elizabeth-san se esta pirateando el fic de algún lado

Ardently: no basura como esta solo la puede escribir ella.

Liz: cállate Ardently

Rei: la razón por la que lo terminaste rápido es por que este capitulo es pequeñito, asi tendras tiempo para tener listo el capitulo 4

Liz: si yo espero no tardar mucho

Ardently: ojala antes de que tengas otro capitulo mas te parta un rayo así la humanidad se librara de porquerias como estas

Melee: a la gente le gusta

Luz: además es muy romántico, como casi todas las historias que hace Elizabeth-san

Ardently: pero todo lo que hace es crear personajes con traumas emocionales y darles la unica cura que ella cree que existe

Rei: bueno lo de traumada solo tú, Melee, Luz y yo, somos un poco más normales

Melee: Rei no comiences con eso, ese tipo de temas lastiman mucho a las personas

Ardently: no dejala que siga, si esa echándome en cara mi pasado es la única forma en que me puede enfrentar . . .

Rei: no y la verdad no me interesa tu vida, en realidad es muy aburrida –trato de no lastimarla- además te equivocas el amor no es solo una cura, es esperanza, es vida, es hermoso, es fuerza . . .

Ardently: es excusa, es tristeza y también dolor, el idiota de Takao lo esta sintiendo.

Luz: pues si, pero no valdría la pena nada si no se tienen debes en cuando algunos problemas.

Ardently: eso dices

Liz: en fin, parece que hoy mis amigas no tienen muchas ganas de pelear, y antes de que lo hagan o de que llegue Andrea y a amenace a Jet-chan, quiero agradecer nuevamente los reviews:

May: gracias por leerlo, sé que es triste, imagínate yo siento el dolor de mis personajes, y eso que yo nunca me he enamorado . . . excepto claro de Yuki Eiri y de otros muchos personajes, en fin, subí rápido este capitulo ojala lo disfrutes también.

Yuuna Ushiha: MUCHAS GRACIAS, fuiste la segunda en leer mi primer capitulo, y me haz dejado review en el segundo capitulo, eso me hace sentir bien, ah pero con respecto al ruso No te adelantes mucho, aunque andas por buen camino, pero en el final de este capitulo se nota algo en Kai . . .

SIGAN LEYÉNDOLO POR FAVOR

Andrea: si y dejen reviews

Liz: pero . . . pero . . . no importa si no lo hacen

Rei: no estamos desesperadas

Andrea: ustedes, por que como esta es mi historia y yo soy Takao, estuve muy sola cuando eso paso y nadie me escucho ni me entendio, digo por que cierta señorita, no me puso a otro amigo con quien hablar . . .

Liz: no me culpes

Andrea: en fin, además he decidido retirar mi demanda, si la señorita Jettiene la suerte de que haya 20 reviews en la historia para este lunes, depende de cuando lea esto . . .

Ardently: si pero solo dale 2 días para conseguirlos, mientras mas pronto la vea mendigando mejor.

Liz: hay no ya van a empezar con sus cosas, en fin termino este capitulo antes de que ellas hablen, Sayonara!


	4. Capitulo IV ABRE LOS OJOS

**Capitulo IV**

**Abre los ojos**

Es hora de irme, es hora de huir como el cobarde que soy, perdóname Takao no mereces esto, pero aun no tengo valor de verte, perdona que aun no este seguro de lo que siento por ti y que sea un miserable cobarde que se aprovecha de tus sentimientos . . .

Se fuerte Ta-kun – dije mientras te veía dormir – por favor no me odies.

No puede ser, maldita sea, lo volví a hacer, no pude resistirme, solo quería hablar contigo, lo juro, es solo que . . . cuando entre a tu departamento con mi llave vi una exquisita figura sentada en la oscuridad sobre el mismo sillón donde me confesaste tu amor; me acerque más, de pronto te levantaste creí que me habías descubierto, pero solo te acercaste a la ventana, pude ver con la escasa luz que se colaba de afuera, que había lagrimas en tus mejillas pero una sonrisa en tu rostro y además que traías puesta la chamarra de cuero que te regale, fue entonces cuando recordé aquel momento en el que te lo di, recordé el discurso, la bodega, lo bien que se sintió estar tan cerca el uno del otro, como deseaba perder la cabeza en ese momento, como habías provocado en mi cuerpo el sudor frío, aunque no lo hice . . . no podía negar la delicia visual que era tu cuerpo, pero tampoco que eras mi amigo . . . como en aquel momento y a pesar de todas las emociones provocadas por los recuerdos, decidí irme de tu departamento, dejarte solo, pero escuche cuando pronunciaste mi nombre aun con los ojos cerrados mientras seguías llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo . . . eso me hizo reaccionar de una forma diferente a como lo hago siempre, no pude mantenerme ni indiferente ni frío . . . me acerque lentamente a donde estabas y sin poder negarme a mis instintos te abracé, deseaba protegerte, que en mis brazos encontraras el consuelo que necesitabas; mi mente exigía cordura, pero mi cuerpo, mi alma pedían a gritos poseer tus labios, tu piel, no pude resistirme, perdí la cabeza, la perdí completamente . . .

Me siento peor de lo que me sentía antes de ir a verte, me siento mas patán, más cobarde, como un maldito pervertido, como un idiota, soy un vil gusano, desearía poder cambiar un poco, desearía negarme a mis instintos, pero es tan difícil . . . Que ironía yo que deseaba consolarte y termine causándote más dolor y con ello más lágrimas . . .

¿Qué voy a hacer? Tanto que me preocupaba por haber destruido la vida de Takao . . . y hace unas horas . . . bueno si no la destruí antes puedo estar seguro de que esta vez si . . .

Los recuerdos otra vez atormentan mi mente, tus recuerdos, a pesar de que me encanta pensar en ti, en tu cuerpo, en la belleza de este, belleza que he profanado, no puedo evitar sentir un dolor tan profundo cuando pienso que haz vuelto a despertar y no encontraste a nadie a tu lado . . . debes sentirte asqueado y humillado, debes odiarme y no te culpo, pues no tengo argumento para defenderme.

Y aquí estoy, en mi casa, hace ya tres días que no te veo, pienso en el diota que soy, mientras que sigo atormentándome minuto a minuto; hace una semana que rompí con Tala y hace cinco días que dejaste de ser solo mi amigo, aunque me gustaría saber que eres . . . ¿qué eres para mi? Acaso realmente soy un pervertido o un apasionado que sin sentir amor te desea, sé que te quiero pero siempre tuve muy en claro que nuestra amor era como de hermanos . . . un ruido me distrae . . .

Alguien llama a la puerta, por que no me dejan en paz, es que no entienden que no estoy de humor para llevar una vida social . . . no creo que no lo entienden, sus golpes a mi puerta lo dicen, en fin no queda más remedio que atender . . .

Ta -Tala – dije muy impresionado al ver quien tocaba mi puerta

Hola Kai

¿Qué quieres Tala? – dije algo serio

Sabía que mi visita no sería de tu agrado, pero necesito hablar contigo.

No creo que este sea el momento adecuado para hablar, realmente no me siento muy bien para recibir visitas . . .

Entiendo que sea difícil para ti, pero no tardare mucho, solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de terminar nuestra relación aun podríamos ser amigos , después de todo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y no quisiera perder tu amistad . . .

Esta bien si tú lo deseas, pero no soy un buen amigo así que no te lo recomiendo –dije al pensar en Takao- pero en fin si eso es todo te pido que me dejes solo . . .

Kai, talvez yo no te conozca tanto como Takao, pero entiendo que estas herido, si soy yo, quiero que me perdones . . .

No, la culpa es solo mía, aunque en algo si tienes razón nadie me conoce como él, incluso aunque tú y yo salimos tantos años, no puedes saber el dolor que oprime mi alma . . .

La culpa es de ambos, había veces en que tú no me permitías formar parte de tu vida en cambio a él si, además es obvio que Takao siempre sabrá lo que sientes, pues siempre esta al pendiente de ti y de tus necesidades, lamento mucho no haber sido una buen novio, bueno más bien de no esforzarme en serlo . .

¿De que hablas? Creí que él que había fallado era yo . . .

No Kai, estoy seguro que a estas alturas ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que no me amas y que nunca lo hiciste, el primer error fue mío . . . cuando éramos niños creí amarte, creí que era amor suficiente como para que algún día tu me llegaras a amar para ser felices juntos . . . deseaba hacerte olvidar a esa persona a la que tu tanto amabas, de hecho hasta que entre a la Preparatoria me di cuenta de que mi meta estaba lejos; en la Universidad y cuando murió tu abuelo, descubrí que no podría lograrlo, me di cuenta que en nuestra relación nunca hubo nada sincero, pues para empezar nunca fuimos sinceros con nosotros mismos . . .

Dime algo, esa persona de la que hablaste ¿Es Takao?

Si, me alegra saber que al fin has abierto los ojos y que te haz dado cuenta de que es a él a quien amas . . .

Pero yo . . . no . . . no puedo, él era mi mejor amigo . . .solo eso.

¿Y acaso para que una relación funcione no se necesita que los amantes sean también amigos?

Entonces ¿por eso terminaste conmigo?

Si, cuando lo conocí me sentí humillado al ver que era mejor que yo, no solo en el beyblade si no frente a ti, siempre pensé que en verdad podría ganarle, pero no pude, siempre supe que te amo, la mirada en sus ojos y en los tuyos, fuiste el único que estúpidamente no lo supo . . . bueno al menos ahora entenderás por que nunca pude amarte . . . es ahí donde entra tu error, por no ser honesto contigo y con ella decías amarme, cuando deberías haber pensado que en tu mente siempre estaría él, con él pasabas más tiempo, lo mirabas en lugar de mirarme solo a mi, y eran miradas tan distintas a las que me dedicabas, sin llegar muy lejos, cuando Ray trato de formar una relación con Takao, en tus ojos se notaba el miedo que tenías por perderlo y de cómo hubieras deseado romper el cuello de Ray, e incluso no dudo que cada noche que pasaste conmigo hubieses deseado estar con él . . .

No sé que decir yo . . .

Antes me dolía mucho, pero siempre pensé que te amaba y quise creer que tú también, pero solo deseaba ser feliz como los demás . . . tú decías amarme por que tenías miedo de él, de lo que significaría fallar en una relación con él, perderías a la única persona que Dios hizo solo para ti . . . afortunadamente me di cuenta del daño que nos hicimos y decidí que era el momento para que abrieras los ojos . . .

No puedo creerlo, no fue así, no fue por miedo . . . yo . . . tal vez no te quise, pero estaba dispuesto a amarte . . . él . . . él . . .

Kai basta, abre los ojos, no te hagas más daño cuando la solución es tan sencilla . . .

Tala . . . yo . . . lo siento mucho . . . he sido un idiota, perdóname Tala, eres la segunda persona a la que daño . . .

Tranquilo Kai, esta bien, hemos abierto los ojos sin importar el daño que le hagas a una persona si en verdad se quieren aunque no sea amor de pareja, se pueden perdonar, es momento para que ambos sean felices Kai . . .

Todo lo que dijo Tala es cierto, es la primera vez que siento que ambos nos entendemos, será por que tiene toda la razón, ahora que ya no somos ciegos podremos ser felices, pero que digo ¿felices? Mi felicidad se puede escapar de mis manos . . .

Discúlpame Tala, pero me tengo que ir, por favor no lo tomes a mal, nos vemos luego, si puedes cierra la puerta cuando te vallas . . . –dije mientras corría como loco dispuesto a recuperar mi felicidad . . .

Ojala seas muy feliz Kai, realmente es una lastima que lo nuestro no funcionara . . .

Azotando mi puerta termina la escena, tiene razón yo tuve la culpa, por que no pude amarlo, pero nunca creí que el cuidar tanto a Takao significase algo, no puedo creer que espere a que Tala me dijera lo que siempre supe . . . Ta-chan espera solo un momento más, pronto dejaremos de sufrir, pues al fin lo sé . . .

CONTINUARA

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: Bien he aquí el cuarto capitulo, solo me falta uno para terminar la historia

Luz y Melee: en hora buena

Rei: felicidades Liz-san en poco tiempo podrás terminar con esto, y tendrás tu primer historia, publicada

Ardently: si entre más rápido acabes mejor,

Rei: la quemada apoyo a Liz-san, esto es una señal del fin del mundo

Ardently: cállate idiota, lo que pasa es que entre más rápido acabe con esto dejare de ser humillada leyendo tal porquería

Rei: ya se me hacía raro

Melee: pero eso no es una porquería es un fic muy tierno.

Ardently: por dios no empieces con esas tonterías

Luz: no es tontería amar

Ardently: es una debilidad

Rei: deja de alegar tonterías quemada . . .

Ardently: lo que pasa es que tu estas obsesionada con tu liga barata

Rei: no es obsesión realmente le amo, además no es una liga barata estúpida (se prepara a hacer el primer disparo del día)

Liz: esperen un momento antes de que dispares déjame agradecer a May por su Review, que bueno que lo leíste, te pareció que hay luz de esperanza? Que bueno, sabes el amor puede verse de muchas formas, todas las historias que yo tengo hablan sobre el, y a pesar de que seguido me felicitan por mis historias . . .

Ardently: claro por que están tan ciegas como la piratucha . . .

Liz: que esperes un poco más para pelear . . . te decía, pero la verdad es que yo nunca he sentido el amor en carne propia, me encantaria poder sentir aunque sufriera tanto como Takao pienso que es afortunada la persona que ama pues te hace saber que estas viva

Ardently: por otra parte esta le tiene miedo a amar, por que no quiere sufrir

Liz: es verdad, me da miedo, he llagado a pensar que la felicidad dura muy poco, como para sufrir tanto por algo tan pequeño, pero de verdad les envidio . . .

Ardently: solo tu puedes ENVIDIAR LA DEBILIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS

Rei: lo que pasa es que ella no esta amargada como tu

Ardently: pero al menos no soy tan imbecil para enamorarme de un tipo horrendo

Rei: el no es feo

Ardently: aquí esta su foto para los que quieran comprobarlo

Rei: como puedes tener una foto de el

Ardently: soy una hechicera puedo tener lo que quiera, y tengo más, vean todos lo feo que es su prospecto de hombre

Ardently: y tengo más y más cajetas, quitate la venda de los ojos date cuenta de la verdad

Rei: Ruffy-kun aaah (dice embelesada al ver la foto de Ruffy) sin duda alguna es unico, tan perfecto y encantador.

Ardently: estas loca o que?

Rei: es el mejor aaah

Ardently: di algo lógico pirata barata

Rei: nunca podran reemplazarlo, sin duda será el rey de los piratas asi como lo es de mi corazón

Ardently: comienzas a hartarme

Rei: Ruffy-san

Ardently: ahora si a ver si aun quemándote sigues con tu cara de idiota (quema parte de su ropa)

Rei: tan solo de verlo siento como el calor de su sonrisa me rodea

Ardently: ahora si la mató

Liz: Hay no, auxilio, Por favor sigan leyendo el fic, y si pueden saquéenme de aquí . . . .


	5. Capitulo V AL FIN

**Capitulo V**

**Al fin**

Una vez más, una vez más pienso en ti mientras veo al sol esconderse lentamente de mi mirada, estoy en la azotea de mi departamento, ya pasaron tres días, tres malditos días, desde que viniste a burlarte de mí otra vez, te amo . . . y mucho más de lo que quisiera, por eso sufro, no he dejado de llorar, ni si quiera he ido al trabajo, no he hablado con nadie, he tratado de tragarme este sentimiento, pero no puedo, y aunque pudiera hablar con alguien ¿con quien iría? A pesar de que aun tengo amigos tú eres el único capaz de comprenderme y de brindarme la paz que necesito; me es imposible continuar con una vida en la que todo me recuerda a ti, ni aun en mis sueños puede olvidar tu existencia, no sé cuanto más pueda resistir así . . .

Yo tengo la culpa de amarte, nunca me obligaste a sentir esto, sin embargo eres tan maravilloso que no pude evitarlo, desde hace años soy prisionero de este amor, jamás dejare de serlo, lo comprendo bien . . . me di cuenta de ello cuando Ray habló de sus sentimientos por mi, en aquel momento quise ser libre avanzar lejos de ti, pues comprendía que serias inalcanzable . . .

" _Ray, quería empezar una relación conmigo, lo cual te agrado del todo, pero a pesar de eso y de que yo no sentía nada por él, decidí intentarlo, buscar la felicidad como el resto de las personas, dejar que todo empezara con atracción para después interntar amarlo, pero me fue imposible . . . ."_

Takao ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

Si, Ray es mi amigo, llevo años conociéndolo y no me desagradaría intentar algo con él.

Es verdad que lo conocemos desde hace mucho, pero nunca había dicho nada de sus sentimientos, que tal si solo quiere jugar contigo o algo por el estilo . . .

No creo que Ray sea ese tipo de personas, en todo este tiempo no dijo nada por que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, eso es algo normal en las personas el miedo a que la persona amada no te corresponda . . .

Si, pero aun así, no estoy seguro de que Ray sea de fiar

Kai no te preocupes, de todas formas solo iré a pasear con él . . .

¿Y para pasear tenía que citarte tan temprano?

Es que es domingo, lo mejor es temprano

Pues eso dice, ¿y como a que hora estarás de vuelta?

Pues no estoy seguro

Ta-kun

¿si Kai?

Yo . . . quiero . . .

"_El sonido de la puerta nos sorprendió a ambos, no había duda alguna Ray es un hombre muy puntual"_

Hola Ta-kun ¿estas listo? –_fue lo primero que dijo al verme_

Buenos días –_le dijiste interponiéndote entre ambos_

Ah, buenos días Kai –_dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada_ –bueno Ta-kun ya es hora de irnos . . .

Si –dije sonriendo- Kai regresare luego, por favor cierra antes de irte . . .

" _Lo note algo raro, por un momento pensé que podrían ser celos, pero la idea se desvaneció de mi mente casi en seguida, sabía perfectamente que solo se preocupaba por mi, pues era mi amigo después de todo . . ."_

¿Sabes? Si no lo conociera pensaría que es tu ex-novio y que aun te ama como para verte con otra persona –_dijo Ray divertido_

Es mi amigo, solo me cuida mucho . . .

Lo entiendo, cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo

" _Solo me quede callado y seguimos caminando . . . Ray es un hombre muy agradable, no podía quejarme de el día que pase con él, fuimos a un parque de diversiones, obviamente nos subimos a todos los juegos, después fuimos a comer a un muy buen restauran, todo fue muy divertido, su presencia era divertida . . . pero . . . pero yo seguía pensado en que era mi amigo, a duras penas deje que me abrazara solo una vez y por un momento en la rueda de la fortuna, y me puse tan tenso que rápidamente me soltaste . . . la verdad es que hubiera deseado pasar el día junto a ti, no necesitaba que me abrazaras para saber que te importo, ni que saliéramos a otros lugares para divertirnos, no pude sacarte de mi mente, que lástima que tú nunca pensaste en mi cuando estabas con Tala _"

Deberías dejarlo atrás

¿perdón?

Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero al menos por hoy ¿podrías olvidarte de él y tomar en cuenta mi existencia? _–dijo algo serio_

Lo siento Ray –dije cuando supe a lo que se refería

No tú discúlpame no debí ser tan directo ni insolente . . .

" Nuevamente me quede callada, es que me sentí tan culpable, Ray solo deseaba que pasáramos un buen rato juntos y yo solo hice de esta cita un desastre al solo pensar en ti, quería lograrlo, en verdad quería olvidarte aunque solo fuese por un momento, quisiera poder estar con otra persona sin pensar en ti . . ."

Bueno, son casi las cinco –dijo tratando de romper el silencio incomodo- será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu departamento . . .

No

¿de verdad quieres quedarte un poco más?

No, pero tampoco quiero regresar a mi departamento _–sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba en el, ahí estaría tu recuerdo-_ por favor Ray dame otra oportunidad

Ta-kun no tienes que sentirte culpable

No, no es solo eso, también es por mi

Esta bien, yo estaré encantado si te quedas un poco más conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa sincera- pero dime ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Yo . . . yo quiero . . . quiero que me lleves . . . a tu departamento –dije con timidez

Bueno, aunque no tengo nada para ofrecerte, tendrás que conformarte con un vaso agua y una buena charla

No –dije cuando me di cuenta de que no entendiste mi idea- no quiero . . . charlar . . . yo quiero . . . algo diferente

Ta-kun no debes sentirte forzado a . . .

En verdad quiero . . .

Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres vamos

" _Viajamos en silencio, no sé por que él no decía nada, pero yo me estaba preparando . . . Condujo el auto hasta su departamento . . . Estando ahí abrió la puerta con lentitud, yo aun no sabía si mi decisión era correcta, pero no deseaba ser más la esclava de un amor imposible . . . Me hizo pasar al dormitorio, donde me pidió que esperara, no sabía que hacer, todo mi cuerpo me traicionaba en ese momento, pues deseaba huir . . . Pronto apareció frente a mi Ray, con su camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado, se acerco lentamente para no asustarme, se sentó junto a mi, me besó, por alguna razón temblaba . . . tenía miedo . . . su lengua trato de introducirse en mi boca, pero no lo permití, trato de no molestarse, siguió con su empresa, comenzó a acariciarme, pero el simple hecho de tocarme me provoco un sentimiento horrible . . . no quería . . . a pesar de dar mi consentimiento me sentía asqueada como si se tratase de una violación . . . no podía . . . no podía estar con alguien por el cual no sentía nada . . . quería estar solo junto a ti . . . "_

Detente . . . Ray . . . po favor . . . para . . .

¿Por qué? ¿acaso no lo hago bien? _–dijo alejándose un poco de mi_

No es eso . . . por favor Ray discúlpame . . . pero esto no esta bien . . .

" _No dijo nada, solo se separa completamente de mi y me ayudo a levantarme, se abrocho la camisa, el pantalón y se pone los zapatos "_

En verdad lo siento mucho Ray

No te preocupes . . . _– dijo sonriendo –_ al menos logre disfrutarte un momento . . .

Me imagino lo que ahora piensas de mi . . .

¿Así? Entonces sabes que pienso que eres una gran persona, por que eres incapaz de traicionar tus sentimientos . . .

Pero yo . . . te di alas . . . soy . . .

Eres genial, es por eso que las personas te aprecian, además fui yo quien acepto aun sabiendo a la perfección que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más, así que fue solo mi culpa. . . y es que en verdad me gustas mucho, me hubiera encantado que lo nuestro funcionara . . . ah pero no debes preocuparte por mi ni por nuestra amistad. . . prometo que todo seguirá como siempre, seguiremos siendo solo amigos . . . te doy mi palabra

Gracias Ray, confió en ti, ahora ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevarme a mi departamento?

Claro, vamos

" _Me sentí apenada con Ray, pero confié en él, me sentía por alguna razón más tranquilo, pero a la vez decepcionado, pues nunca podría vivir sin ti, y solo lo comprobé . . . Al fin Baje del vehículo, me despedí de Ray, subí a mi departamento, cuando entre te encontré dormido en el sillón . . . "_

Al fin llegaste . . .

Lo siento, ¿te despertó el ruido de la puerta?

No, pero pude sentirte, aun en mis sueños eres la persona que debo proteger . . .

Kai . . . –dije conmovida y emocionada a la vez

Por un momento pensé que no llegarías a tiempo . . .

¿A tiempo? ¿para qué?

Ya casi es el atardecer . . . vamos _–dices jalándome y llevándome a la azotea_

Kai yo . . .

Ta-kun, debo confesarte algo

¿qué?

Pues casi nada, solo que si no llegabas a tiempo para ver el atardecer conmigo, hubiera matado a Ray . . .

Pero ¿por qué?

Nunca antes hicimos una promesa, no suelo hacerlas, pero siempre pensé que ver el atardecer cada día era como un pacto entre nosotros, para reafirmar nuestra amistad con cada atardecer . . además ya tenía ganas de matarlo desde que te pidió una cita, soy un tipo paranoico, pero deseo que solo me quieras a mi . . . –dijiste mientras me abrazabas como tratando de no dejarme escapar

Kai tú también eres muy especial para mi . . .

Gracias – al fin me soltaste, mis palabras te dieron seguridad – ah resulte ser muy cursi, lo siento Ta-kun, pero no quiero perder tu amistad . . .

Siempre estaré contigo, para mi no habrá nadie antes de ti . . .

Te creo . . .

" En ese momento reafirme lo que tanto temía, no importaba cuanto luchara por ser libre, ni el tiempo que pasara, al final siempre volvería a tus brazos, pues solo en ellos me siento protegido, pues solo deseo ser amado por ti . . . "

Creo que debrías conseguirte un hermano menos celoso . . .

" _Estando ahí, frente al precioso amanecer, supe que siempre te amaría, aun sabiendo que yo solo era "tu hermanito", jure nunca más traicionar a mi corazón"_

Pero ahora que soy fiel a mi corazón traiciono a mi cordura, entregándome a ti sin oponer resistencia, ahora soy tu prisionera y esclava incluso en cuerpo . . .

Takao – una voz me ha llamado a la realidad

Kai -dije sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine por ti – te acercaste a mí rápidamente

Me tomaste por la cintura y me robaste un beso, acercabas mas nuestros cuerpos, yo como siempre no podía resistirme, pero . . . pero no . . . ya no lo permitiré . . .

Suéltame Kai – pedí ahogadamente

Takao yo . . .

No me digas nada solo vete

Ta-kun escúchame

No creo que solo hayas venido a eso, lo mejor será que te vallas

No puedo irme . . . debo decirte algo antes . . .

Calla, no me importa a lo que hayas venido, solo vete . . . no vuelvas nunca, no quiero volver a verte nunca más . . .

Pero Takao

Por favor ¿acaso no te cansas de hacerme esto, ¿no te cansas de venir y tomarme cuando quieres y después abandonarme, ¿no te cansas de aprovecharte de mis sentimientos, ¿dónde esta el Kai que era mi amigo? ¿qué odiaba verme sufrir? ¿dónde esta el que me prometió ser mi hermano? ¿dónde esta el hombre del que me enamore?

Takao, perdóname, pero ese hombre sigo siendo yo . . .

Prefiero pensar que murió

No puedes decir eso

Kai entiendo que solo soy un juego para ti, por eso no te quiero volver a ver entiende eso tu también . . .

Pero me amas

Yo sé muy bien lo que siento por ti, pero no dejare que me humilles más, te agradezco toda la ayuda que me brindaste, nunca te voy a olvidar, ni lo que me enseñaste, pero tampoco puedo olvidar que jugaste conmigo, así que vete por favor . . .

Takao no me puedo ir . . .

Si puedes, tienes que irte, ¿no entiendes que ya me causaste demasiado daño, por favor en nombre de nuestra amistad vete, déjame vivir en paz, ya no quiero saber nada de ti . . . quiero seguir con lo que me queda de fuerza en esta vida, preferiría seguir cargando mis cadenas yo solo a estar sufriendo por culpa de este amor . . . –dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas, pues no pienso dejar que me veas llorando por ti . . . quiero conservar la poca dignidad que me ha dejado amarte . . .

Esta bien . . . me voy . . . no quiero que sufras más por mi culpa . . . pero antes quiero decirte que no jugaba contigo . . . solo que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo . . . no lo entendía, hasta hoy que fue a verme Tala . . .

¿Tala, piensas humillarme más al decirme a que fue a verte

No claro que no, lo que he venido a decirte es que él me hizo ver lo que por mi estupidez nunca había visto . . . .

Lo que sea no me importa . . . y como veo que no te iras tu, me iré yo. Adiós Kai

Me di la vuelta camine a las escaleras, después corrí con desesperación, tenía que esconderme de ti, me metí a mi departamento, quería solo dejarme derrumbar entre lágrimas, ero no, no lo haré, tengo que irme se que volveré a verte y no creo tener fuerzas para mirarte, mucho menos para negarme una vez más a tus brazos . . . .

Rápidamente, tomo solo mis cosas de valor, las guardo en una pequeña valija, pero siento que falta algo, la chamarra que me regalaste, pero no puedo llevarla conmigo, por que cada vez que la vea me acordara de ti y no lo soportaría . . . de pronto mi escapatoria es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, que ha sido abierta bruscamente . . . .

¿piensas Huir de mi? – dijo una voz familiar

Ya sabes la respuesta, no puedo seguir cerca de ti.

El huir de tus problemas y temores no los soluciona, creí que ya habías aprendido eso . . .

Por ahora es la única opción que encuentro para ya no ser tu victima . . .

Takao si tan solo dejaras de ser tan necio y me escucharas –dijiste impidiéndome pasar hacia la puerta

¿Crees que yo soy necio, él único que no entiende razones eres tú, que no haz entendido que quiero que me dejes en paz.

Soy muy necio y aun así me amas y aun así fuiste mío y si fuera aun más necio lo serias de nuevo . . .

Eso es lo único que te importa ¿verdad? Aun no entiendo como me enamore de ti, si eres tan diferente como amor que como amigo . . .

No Takao no me refería a que solo me interesabas por eso . . .

Basta, no me importa a que te referías, Adiós.

No pienso dejarte ir...

Eso no lo decides tú – por fin logro hacerte a un lado para dirigirme hacia la puerta dejándote tras de mi

No te iras entiéndelo – me jalaste hacia ti

¿Qué quieres de mí? Déjame ya . . . –mientras intendo liberar mi brazo de tan fuerte agarre

Nunca, olvide lo poco paciente y lo aferrado que eres, pero tienes que escucharme primero, después es tu decisión irte

No . . . no quiero escucharte . . .

No es opcional –me besas para robarme mi poca fuerza con tu boca, logras calmarme, cierro lo ojos pues ya sé lo que vendrá, pero espero en vano, rompes el beso – cuando Tala fue a mi casa me hizo ver lo idiota que había sido, que realmente siempre te ame a ti, y no a él, lo oíste a ti. Es por eso que no pude resistirme a besarte aquella vez, que mis manos ni mi cuerpo podían detenerse, no pude resistir por que al oír lo que sentías por mi, fue mi corazón el que reacciono y actuó sin pensarlo, pues lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte . . . incluso ahora hago un esfuerzo sobre natural por no hacerte mío, y aunque sé que no me costaría nada, no quiero hacerlo, ya no quiero sea de esa forma nunca más . . . .

Kai . . . yo . . .

Te amo Ta-chan, te amo demasiado, perdóname, no sabia lo que hacía, deje que el miedo de perderte me cegará, pero ahora que lo sé, siempre serás mío, nunca más estaremos separados ¿me entendiste? . . . te amo . . .

Fue lo único que dijiste, callando mi respuesta con un beso tuyo y aun en mi departamento al concluir el amanecer, fuimos uno, una vez más . . .

Ahora tu y yo seremos uno para siempre, ha pasado ya un año desde aquel momento . . . haz dejado atrás tu pasado y haz vuelto junto conmigo al Beyblade; vivimos juntos, teniendo como fruto de nuestra amistad este amor imposible de destruir, noches apasionadas, todas como la primera vez en que te ame . . . y me amaste . . .

KAI

Estoy tan feliz de haberme casado contigo, ahora tengo fé, incluso creo en Dios, pues el me concedió la dicha de conocerte . . . no dejo de agradecer el que me permitieras ser parte de tu viday me dieras el honor de ser la persona digna de tu amor, de tener el privilegio de tenerte a mi lado todos lo días, de solo seas mío, de que aun seamos los mejores amigos y los más apasionados amantes . . . pero sobre todo me siento feliz de darme cuenta de que te amo, si te hubiera dejado ir, estaría muerto, pues nada tiene sentido cuando pierdes lo que más amas, es quitarle la esencia a la vida . . . .

Takao . . . . Una vez que conoces el amor no puedes vivir sin él . . . .

Kai . . . . se vuelve lo más importante en esta vida . . .

Takao . . . . la fuerza que movera tu mundo hasta tu ultimo día . . . .

Kai . . . . solo el amor vale la pena en este mundo . . . .

Takao . . . . si no te arriesgas por amor . . . .

Kai . . . . entonces ¿por qué te arriesgas? . . . .

Takao . . . . Mantén los ojos abiertos . . . .

Kai . . . . para que la felicidad no se te escape . . . .

♥☼жFIN ж☼♥

Fapermaleeson and Songmerrylee Forever

Derechos Reservados para Producciones Son Melee.

Elizabeth Hernández Blanco

Dedicado a Jet-chan

Inspirado en: Javier Barcenas Quintino

Versión Beyblade de Atardecer

**Coladas:**

**Ardently HikawaGold ReiLuzSon MeleeAndrea**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: al fin lo logré, esta terminado

Melee y Luz: en hora buena

Rei: que bueno Liz-san

Ardently: al fin termino esta tortura, que bueno ahora solo falte que alguien misteriosamente de acuse de que es lemon y borren esta porquería de la red . . .

Liz: no me importa lo que digas, estoy feliz, por que al fin he publicado una historia de las mías

Luz: si la gente apreciara tu talento como escritora Elizabeth-san

Melee: y podrás ser escritora como tanto lo haz deseado

Ardently: si mayor chiste, ahora podrás darte cuenta de que tu talento es como el de muchas personas comunes, un escritor no es aquel que escribe a diario, si no uno que escribe cuando tiene algo importante que decir

Melee: hablar sobre el amor es muy importante

Ardently: cuando uno lee algo de esta, fácilmente percatas que es algo que antes se ha dicho

Melee: ya basta Ardently, no la ofendas así

Liz: dejala, tiene razón, es algo que ya sabía, es por eso que no seré escritora . . . pero no por ello me privare de mi sueño "publicar mis historias en una sola antología", no me importa lo que digas Ardently, yo no pienso dejar de escribir, aunque no sea buena, pero tampoco me considerare nunca una escritora, solo soy fan.

Ardently: . . . . .

Rei: bien dicho la haz dejado callada

Liz: es verdad, le gane, le gane, soy feliz, soy feliz, le gane

Ardently: dejate de tonterías (le da un golpe en la cabeza) me das lastima y por eso no quiero seguir hablando

Liz: ja di lo que quieras, en fin por ahora quiero contestar los reviews

Nancy Hiwatari: es un placer escribir para personas tan buenas como tu y el resto de las chicas que dejan sus reviews

Ardently: si tan amables, va, por que hay otros que aunque lean muchísimos fics nunca dejan reviews

Liz: (tociendo) si verdad, en fin, te decía Nancy que me alegra que te guste. Y respecto a tu computadora no te apures creeme te entiendo, la mía es un asco tengo 3 y las tres me vuelven loca. .

Jet-chan: gracias por tus reviews, disculpa lo de la demanda, he tratado de persuadir a Andrea para que no lo haga pero es algo necia, es más no ha aparecido en los últimos capítulos por que anda ocupada organizando la demanda . . .

Ardently: además esta prefiere que te demande a ti, que a ella

Liz: cállate, bueno algo hay de eso, pero de todas formas te extrañare mucho cuando andes en la cárcel, me alegra que te este gustando, por tu propia seguridad que bueno . . . . después de que lo escribí así para ti, que no te gustara hubiera dejado que Ardenlty te matara cruel y lentamente

Ardently: de hecho después de la demanda, pensaba poner en practica lo que he estado leyendo en un libro

Melee: Bien un libro no puede ser tan malo

Rei: pero si era este (saca un libro con el titulo "HISTORIA UNIVERSAL DE LA TORTURA")

Luz: Hikawa-san no le parece que debería de leer otra cosa

Ardently: pero esto es muy interesante TUT ya sabes lo que te espera tipa

Liz: jaja ¬¬' ni modo Jet-chan, NO PUEDO HACER nada por ti, ah y gracias por tus buenas intenciones, pero NO BASTAN, ¡TRAE AL EJERCITO! AL PAPA, A VICENTE FOX, AL AMLO, SOLO SACAME DE AQUÍ!

May: muchas, muchas gracias, en serio, no creo merecerme tanto, que Linda eres

Ardently: tanto que da asco

Liz: cállate tú, May espero que este capitulo también te guste . . .

Nancy Hiwatari: Te comprendo hasta yo que no trago a Takao siento feo, y claro me encanta Kai, pero a veces así son las cosas, te agradezco el cumplido, lamento que esta historia no se siga, pero siempre pienso que cuando un amor es tan grande, aun si solo son letras, o líneas sobre el papel, seguirá vivo, y se convierte en una historia que nunca terminara . . . .

Hatzu: muchas gracias, aunque eres la primer persona que coinside con Ardently . . .

Rei: normalmente nadie y cuando digo nadie es nadie la aguanta

Ardently: ya era momento de que algun ser inteligente naciera en el patético mundo de Elizabeth

Melee: no dudo que nuestra nueva amiga Hatzu sea lista, pero antes de darte credito debemos saber en que te apoya . . .

Rei: si, y mas vale que no sea algo que dijo de mi o de mi amado ruffy-kun

Liz: estoy segura de que no será así, ahora Hatzu si tengo otras historias, de hecho muchas, aunque siempre ando toda revuelta, por ejemplo tengo una que acabo de hacer hice un cacho del principio, después del medio, y tengo el final, es lo único, me falta decir que es lo que paso antes del final, igual tengo otras, espero completar una para empezarla a subir, no me tardare mucho.

Con respecto a eso, necesito que me digan de que les gustaría que pareja quieren que suba, por que pues mis historias nada tienen que ver con anime, normalmente, hay excepciones como Melee y como Rei, que son de animes como Dragon Ball y ONE PIECE; Ardently y Luz son historia mías, y si les gustaría que modificara la vida de alguna con algún personaje en especial solo díganmelo , mi correo es de poder continuar Ardently le da un golpe)

Melee: por que hiciste eso?

Ardently: la tipa tiene muchísimos correos, ni si quiera los revisa, para que demonios saco tantos, si la dejamos seguir nunca terminara

Rei: eso si, con que hubiera dado los que principalmente revisa como y bastaba

Luz: eso si, Elizabeth-san normalmente rebisa el de si, pues solo en ese tiene 2333 correos sin revisar, y cada día borra 100, para que al siguiente día haya más

Melee: entonces estan apoyando a Ardently

Rei: no, pero ahora que ella le pego que ella la cuide (desaparece)

Luz: me parece justo (desaparece)

Melee: bueno, no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor, pero Piuter me espera asi que . . . te la encargamos mucho Ardently

Ardently: desgraciadas malditas, todavía que les hago un favor me deja con la basura, hay no . . . bueno pero cuando regresen ni si quiera reconoceran su cadave . . . digo su cuerpo . . . jajajaj

Liz: inconsciente no sabe lo que le espera

FIN

ESPEREN EL PROXIMO FIC


	6. Capitulo V OTRO FINAL

**Capitulo V**

**Otro final**

**Una vez más, una vez más pienso en ti mientras veo al sol esconderse lentamente de mi mirada, estoy en la azotea de mi departamento, ya pasaron tres días, tres malditos días, desde que viniste a burlarte de mí otra vez, te amo . . . y mucho más de lo que quisiera, por eso sufro, no he dejado de llorar, ni si quiera he ido al trabajo, no he hablado con nadie, he tratado de tragarme este sentimiento, pero no puedo, y aunque pudiera hablar con alguien ¿con quien iría? A pesar de que aun tengo amigos tú eres el único capaz de comprenderme y de brindarme la paz que necesito; me es imposible continuar con una vida en la que todo me recuerda a ti, ni aun en mis sueños puede olvidar tu existencia, no sé cuanto más pueda resistir así . . . **

**Yo tengo la culpa por amarte, nunca me obligaste a sentir esto, sin embargo eres tan maravilloso que no pude evitarlo, desde hace años soy prisionero de este amor, jamás dejare de serlo, lo comprendo bien . . . me di cuenta de ello y lo acepte con resignación, cuando Ray habló de sus sentimientos por mi, en aquel momento quise ser libre avanzar lejos de ti, pues comprendía que serias inalcanzable . . .**

" _**Ray, quería empezar una relación conmigo, lo cual te agrado del todo, pero a pesar de eso y de que yo no sentía nada por él, decidí intentarlo, buscar la felicidad como el resto de las personas, dejar que todo empezara con atracción para después interntar amarlo, pero me fue imposible . . . ."**_

Takao ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

Si, Ray es mi amigo, llevo años conociéndolo y no me desagradaría intentar algo con él.

Es verdad que lo conocemos desde hace mucho, pero nunca había dicho nada de sus sentimientos, que tal si solo quiere jugar contigo o algo por el estilo . . .

No creo que Ray sea ese tipo de personas, en todo este tiempo no dijo nada por que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, eso es algo normal en las personas el miedo a que la persona amada no te corresponda . . .

Si, pero aun así, no estoy seguro de que Ray sea de fiar . . .

Kai no te preocupes, de todas formas solo iré a pasear con él . . .

¿Y para pasear tenía que citarte tan temprano?

Es que es domingo, lo mejor es temprano

Pues eso dice¿y como a que hora estarás de vuelta?

Pues no estoy seguro

Ta-kun

¿si Kai?

Yo . . . quiero . . .

"**_El sonido de la puerta nos sorprendió a ambos, no había duda alguna Ray es un hombre muy puntual"_**

Hola Ta-kun ¿estas listo? –_fue lo primero que dijo al verme_

Buenos días –_le dijiste interponiéndote entre ambos_

Ah, buenos días Kai –_dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada_ –bueno Ta-kun ya es hora de irnos . . .

Si –_dije sonriendo_- Kai regresare luego, por favor cierra antes de irte . . .

" _**Lo note algo raro, por un momento pensé que podrían ser celos, pero la idea se desvaneció de mi mente casi en seguida, sabía perfectamente que solo se preocupaba por mi, pues era mi amigo después de todo . . ."**_

¿Sabes? Si no lo conociera pensaría que es tu ex-novio y que aun te ama como para verte con otra persona –_dijo Ray divertido_

Es mi amigo, solo me cuida mucho . . .

Lo entiendo, cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo

" **_Solo me quede callado y seguimos caminando . . . Ray es un hombre muy agradable, no podía quejarme de el día que pase con él, fuimos a un parque de diversiones, obviamente nos subimos a todos los juegos, después fuimos a comer a un muy buen restauran, todo fue muy divertido, su presencia era divertida . . . pero . . . pero yo seguía pensado en que era mi amigo, a duras penas deje que me abrazara solo una vez y por un momento en la rueda de la fortuna, y me puse tan tenso que rápidamente me soltaste . . . la verdad es que hubiera deseado pasar el día junto a ti, no necesitaba que me abrazaras para saber que te importo, ni que saliéramos a otros lugares para divertirnos, no pude sacarte de mi mente, que lástima que tú nunca pensaste en mi cuando estabas con Tala _"**

Deberías dejarlo atrás

¿perdón?

Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero al menos por hoy ¿podrías olvidarte de él y tomar en cuenta mi existencia? _–dijo algo serio_

Lo siento Ray –_dije cuando supe a lo que se refería_

No tú discúlpame no debí ser tan directo ni insolente . . .

" Nuevamente me quede callada, es que me sentí tan culpable, Ray solo deseaba que pasáramos un buen rato juntos y yo solo hice de esta cita un desastre al solo pensar en ti, quería lograrlo, en verdad quería olvidarte aunque solo fuese por un momento, quisiera poder estar con otra persona sin pensar en ti . . ."

Bueno, son casi las cinco –_dijo tratando de romper el silencio incomodo_- será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu departamento . . .

No

¿de verdad quieres quedarte un poco más?

No, pero tampoco quiero regresar a mi departamento _–sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba en el, ahí estaría tu recuerdo-_ por favor Ray dame otra oportunidad

Ta-kun no tienes que sentirte culpable

No, no es solo eso, también es por mi

Esta bien, yo estaré encantado si te quedas un poco más conmigo –_dijo con una sonrisa sincera_- pero dime ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Yo . . . yo quiero . . . quiero que me lleves . . . a tu departamento –_dije con timidez_

Bueno, aunque no tengo nada para ofrecerte, tendrás que conformarte con un vaso agua y una buena charla

No –_dije cuando me di cuenta de que no entendiste mi idea _–no quiero . . . charlar . . . yo quiero . . . algo diferente

Ta-kun no debes sentirte forzado a . . .

En verdad quiero . . .

Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres . . . vamos

" _**Viajamos en silencio, no sé por que él no decía nada, pero yo me estaba preparando . . . Condujo el auto hasta su departamento . . . Estando ahí abrió la puerta con lentitud, yo aun no sabía si mi decisión era correcta, pero no deseaba ser más la esclava de un amor imposible . . . Me hizo pasar al dormitorio, donde me pidió que esperara, no sabía que hacer, todo mi cuerpo me traicionaba en ese momento, pues deseaba huir . . . Pronto apareció frente a mi Ray, con su camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado, se acerco lentamente para no asustarme, se sentó junto a mi, me besó, por alguna razón temblaba . . . tenía miedo . . . su lengua trato de introducirse en mi boca, pero no lo permití, trato de no molestarse, siguió con su empresa, comenzó a acariciarme, pero el simple hecho de tocarme me provoco un sentimiento horrible . . . no quería . . . a pesar de dar mi consentimiento me sentía asqueada como si se tratase de una violación . . . no podía . . . no podía estar con alguien por el cual no sentía nada . . . quería estar solo junto a ti . . . "**_

Detente . . . Ray . . . por favor . . . para . . .

¿Por qué¿acaso no lo hago bien? _–dijo alejándose un poco de mi_

No es eso . . . por favor Ray discúlpame . . . pero esto no esta bien . . .

" _**No dijo nada, solo se separa completamente de mi y me ayudo a levantarme, se abrocho la camisa, el pantalón y se puso los zapatos "**_

En verdad lo siento mucho Ray

No te preocupes . . . _– dijo sonriendo –_ al menos logre disfrutarte un momento . . .

Me imagino lo que ahora piensas de mi . . .

¿Así? Entonces sabes que pienso que eres una gran persona, por que eres incapaz de traicionar tus sentimientos . . .

Pero yo . . . te di alas . . . soy . . .

Eres genial, es por eso que las personas te aprecian, además fui yo quien acepto aun sabiendo a la perfección que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más, así que fue solo mi culpa. . . y es que en verdad me gustas mucho, me hubiera encantado que lo nuestro funcionara . . . ah pero no debes preocuparte por mi ni por nuestra amistad. . . prometo que todo seguirá como siempre, seguiremos siendo solo amigos . . . te doy mi palabra

Gracias Ray, confió en ti . . . ahora ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevarme a mi departamento?

Claro, vamos

" _**Me sentí apenado con Ray, pero confié en él, me sentía por alguna razón más tranquilo, pero a la vez decepcionado, pues nunca podría vivir sin ti, y solo lo comprobé . . . Al fin Baje del vehículo, me despedí de Ray, subí a mi departamento, cuando entre te encontré dormido en el sillón . . . "**_

Al fin llegaste . . .

Lo siento¿te despertó el ruido de la puerta?

No, pero pude sentirte, aun en mis sueños eres la persona que debo proteger . . .

Kai . . . –_dije conmovido y emocionado a la vez_

Por un momento pensé que no llegarías a tiempo . . .

¿A tiempo¿para qué?

Ya casi es el atardecer . . . vamos _–dices jalándome y llevándome a la azotea_

Ta-kun, debo confesarte algo

¿qué?

Pues casi nada, solo que si no llegabas a tiempo para ver el atardecer conmigo, hubiera matado a Ray . . .

Pero ¿por qué?

Nunca antes hicimos una promesa, no suelo hacerlas, pero siempre pensé que ver el atardecer cada día era como un pacto entre nosotros, para reafirmar nuestra amistad con cada atardecer . . además ya tenía ganas de matarlo desde que te pidió una cita, soy un tipo paranoico, pero deseo que solo me quieras a mi . . . –_dijiste mientras me abrazabas como tratando de no dejarme escapar_

Kai tú también eres muy especial para mi . . .

Gracias – _al fin me soltaste, mis palabras te dieron seguridad_ – ah resulte ser muy cursi, lo siento Ta-kun, pero no quiero perder tu amistad . . .

Siempre estaré contigo, para mi no habrá nadie antes de ti . . .

Te creo . . .

" _**En ese momento reafirme lo que tanto temía, no importaba cuanto luchara por ser libre, ni el tiempo que pasara, al final siempre volvería a tus brazos, pues solo en ellos me siento protegido, pues solo deseo ser amado por ti . . . "**_

Creo que deberías conseguirte un hermano menos celoso . . .

" _**Estando ahí, frente al precioso amanecer, supe que siempre te amaría, aun sabiendo que yo solo era "tu hermanito", jure nunca más traicionar a mi corazón"**_

**Pero ahora que soy fiel a mi corazón traiciono a mi cordura, entregándome a ti sin oponer resistencia, ahora soy tu prisionero y esclavo incluso en cuerpo . . . Me siento idiota, me siento tonto, absurdo, todo, sé perfectamente que no me amas, pero no es suficiente para olvidarme de ser tuyo . . . antes de que termine el atardecer y vuelva a quedarme en la oscuridad tomo la decisión de intentar nuevamente no ser tuyo . . . **

**Bajo al departamento, una vez ahí comienzo a guardar todas las cosas que me parecen de valor en una caja, no tardo mucho, pronto estoy sentado escribiendo una carta para ti, no tengo valor de decirte nada cara a cara . . . **

Takao – una voz me ha llamado a la realidad

Kai –tanta fue mi sorpresa que tire la pluma y el papel que traía en mano- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine por ti – te acercaste a mí rápidamente

**Me tomaste por la cintura y me robaste un beso, acercabas mas nuestros cuerpos, como siempre no puedo resistirme, ya lo he dicho antes soy tu prisionero . . . no encuentras como siempre una sola queja para que te detengas, ni mucho menos me niego a las caricias que me brindas, cuando tu mano comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo y desabrochar mis pantalones no te detengo solo me entrego a ti . . . también comienzo a acariciarte y a desabrochar con un poco de torpeza tu camisa . . .**

Takao . . . no sabes cuanto te deseo

**Mete su mano a mi boxer, acaricia con cierta rapidez que solo comprueba su necesidad, aunque me siento asqueado de saber que solo satisfago tu cuerpo no puedo detenerte, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo . . . **

Quiero que seas mío . . .

**¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya lo soy, no, te refieres a mi cuerpo, quieres estar dentro de mi . . . eso es todo . . . tu mano abandona mi miembro solo para acariciar mi trasero, tus caricias parecen parte de un juego . . . finalmente eso es lo que soy un juguete . . . mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando introduces el primer dedo . . . lo haces para no lastimarme . . . si no deseas lastimarme ¿por qué vienes a burlarte de mi, pronto un segundo dedo me hacen olvidar la pregunta y mi propia necesidad de amarte me hacen dejar de lado mi sufrimiento . . . muevo mis caderas para que tus dedos lleguen más adentro, pero interrumpes el movimiento solo para sacar tus dedos y meter tu masculinidad, duele un poco pero en estos días he aprendido a controlar ese dolor y cambiarlo por todo el placer que me haces sentir . . . el movimiento se vuelve un poco más rápido, desesperado . . . sabiendo que se hacerla el final acariciar mi miembro nuevamente . . . pero a diferencia de las otras beses me estas besando no solo el cuerpo si no que te atreves a besarme en mi boca, mirarme a los ojos y dices mi nombre . . . ya no soportamos más las condiciones viniéndonos casi al mismo tiempo . . .**

**Me aprietas entre tus brazos, suspiras, pareces satisfecho, que bueno que al menos tú seas feliz con todo esto . . . solo espero hasta que te duermes para levantarme e ir al baño a asearme, cuando me veo en el espejo y me veo desnudo me siento más vació, la tristeza es lo único que va a llenar ese vació, por que esta vez estaré despierto cuando tomes tus cosas y te vallas . . . tal vez solo tomes tus cosas y me pases de largo para evitar la vergüenza de verme, por lo menos hasta la próxima vez que vengas a burlarte de mi . . . o tal vez despiertes con una sonrisa y me trates como si nada hubiera pasado, pues ya te haz acostumbrado a venir por mi y que yo no te diga nada¿serías capaz, ya no sé si seguirás frecuentándome solo para acostarte conmigo, ya no sé nada, es como si la persona a la cual yo amo hubiera desaparecido y con ella mi dignidad . . . no soporto estos pensamientos, la única razón por la que yo era fuerte era por ti, yo era feliz por ti, no soy nada . . . me niego a seguir así, me niego a caer en esto . . . aunque sé que si vuelves a pedir mi cuerpo te lo otorgaré en silencio . . . .solo hay una solución . . . **

* * *

**Abro mis ojos feliz de que al fin fuiste mío sabiendo que fue por amor, que nos amamos y por eso podemos entregarnos el uno al otro . . . pero esta vez tú no estas en la cama, me levanto y comienzo a buscarte, veo la puerta del baño abierta, supongo que es ahí a donde has ido . . . me levanto ansioso de ver tu cara y besarte para después decirte con toda libertad "te amo" y cambiarte tu nombre a "mi amor" . . . .**

**Mi felicidad se borra en tan solo un momento cuando te veo tendido en el suelo y una mancha de sangre en la loseta blanca, sin temor de ensuciarme te abrazo . . . abres tus ojos aun no es tarde . . . saco mi celular y tanto como mis nervios me lo permiten hablo a emergencias y pido una ambulancia . . .**

Suéltame Kai – pidió ahogadamente

Takao ¿por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? –digo cuando al fin colgué

No me digas nada solo vete . . .

Ta-kun por favor no digas tonterías, la ambulancia ya viene en camino . . .

Creo que será algo tarde para cuando llegue, así que mejor vete, no quería que vieras esto . . .

Calla, no me importa nada solo que estés bien . . .

¿Para que, para que puedas tomarme como tu prostituto personal¿acaso no te cansas de hacerme esto¿no te cansas de venir y tomarme cuando quieres y después abandonarme¿no te cansas de aprovecharte de mis sentimientos¿dónde esta el Kai que era mi amigo¿qué odiaba verme sufrir¿dónde esta el que me prometió ser mi hermano¿dónde esta el hombre del que me enamore?

Takao, perdóname, pero ese hombre sigo siendo yo . . . sé que me he conportado como un idiota pero esto no justifica lo que has hecho

Quiero ser libre . . . no quiero ser tu juguete Kai, entiendo que solo soy un juego para ti, por eso no te quiero volver a ver entiende eso tú también . . .

Takao, por favor no me digas eso . . . no sabes que yo también he sufrido por mi estupidez

Siempre pienso en ti Kai, es momento de pensar en mi . . . déjame morir en paz . . .

No puedes morir . . . Te amo Ta-chan, te amo demasiado, no sé que haría sin ti, perdóname, no sabia lo que hacía, deje que el miedo de perderte me cegar�, pero ahora que lo sé, siempre serás mío, nunca más estaremos separados ¿me entendiste? . . . te amo . . .

**Fue lo único que pude decir, de tus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas**

Kai . . .

**El silencio nos cubre, yo ya no tengo fuerzas para hablar y tu te encuentras muy débil para decirme algo, pero no importa pronto llegara la ambulancia, pronto estarás bien y podrás decirme todo lo que quieras . . .**

**Los minutos pasan y no hay señal alguna de los paramédicos¿qué no ven que la persona que amo esta muriendo frente a mi, él esta tan débil, a duras penas puede abrir los ojos, para mirarme con la misma ternura con la que lo hace siempre, aunque esta muriendo por mi culpa, él me mira con amor . . .**

**Pronto no puedo hacer nada, sus ultimas energías le abandonan y cierra sus ojos . . . cuando los médicos llegan yo aun estoy en el piso del baño con su cuerpo frío en mis brazos . . . me apartan de él por la fuerza, mientras dicen lo que yo ya sabía . . . él murió . . . veo como envuelven su cuerpo y se lo llevan, me avisan que pronto llegara la policía para que de mis declaraciones, no contesto nada . . .**

**Aun parado veo en el suelo el papel que él sostenía cuando llegue . . . es una carta . . .**

**Kai:**

**Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, por que lograste cambiar mi vida, y me dejaste cambiar la tuya, pero por ahora ya no encuentro ni razón ni valor para seguir adelante . . . no quiero que te culpes de lo que ha pasado, yo te amo . . . quiero que seas feliz . . .**

**Él ya había planeado esto, por mi culpa, lo hice sentir miserable, pude haberlo evitado, si no me hubiera dejado llevar y hubiera dicho primero lo que sentía antes de hacer el amor, él estaría conmigo . . . al fin lo logré . . . logré perder a la única persona que Dios hizo para mi . . . este sentimiento me esta matando . . . yo quiero estar con él . . .**

**Me dirijo al baño donde encuentro en el piso la navaja que el uso, justo cuando pretendo utilizarla algo me detiene . . .**

¿Qué crees que haces?

Suéltame Tala

No cometas una estupidez Kai

yo debo estar con él –digo entre lagrimas –yo quiero estar con él

Él te amaba no quiere verte sufrir

Si me amaba no debió marcharse, pero lo perdono . . . solo quiero volver a verlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amo . . . quiero ser honesto con él . . .

Esto no es la solución

Solo yo tengo derecho a decidir con mi vida

Te equivocas nunca dejare que te hagas daño . . .

**La policía llega y me quitan la navaja, me hacen preguntas que por dolor no respondo . . .**

**No hay poder humano que logre hacerme hablar . . . solo volver a oír tu voz me haría recuperarme . . . esto parece ser una pesadilla, y cada día parece empeorar más, no he hablado con nadie desde tu muerte, veo a Tala seguido él y su amante vienen a verme, no se dan cuenta de que verlos juntos me hace sentir mal, pues me hacen pensar que ahora mismo podríamos estar juntos tú y yo como ellos lo están . . . me visitan para verificar que este bien . . . en pocas palabras para que no te siga . . .**

**Respecto a tu muerte, tu padre fue a reclamarme, no pude defenderme, aunque sé que él también te hizo daño entiendo que soy el único y verdadero culpable de tu muerte, aunque los oficiales de policía declararon que te habías suicidado por una desilusión amorosa . . . que fácil suena . . . fue más que eso . . . yo merezco ir a la cárcel pues fui quien te arrebato la vida . . .**

**Pero te prometo Takao que en cuanto pueda iré a tu lado . . .**

**♥☼жFIN ж☼♥**

**Fapermaleeson and Songmerrylee Forever**

**Derechos Reservados para Producciones Son Melee.**

**Elizabeth Hernández Blanco**

**Dedicado a Jet-chan**

**Inspirado en: Javier Barcenas Quintino**

**Versión Beyblade de Atardecer**

**Coladas:**

**Ardently Hikawa Gold Rei LuzSon MeleeAndrea**

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: bien, subí el otro final, este es más jalado, aunque el principio del capitulo es basicamente lo mismo . . . lesagradesco que hayan leidoeste fic y que tambien lean estecapitulo . . . .bueno tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir esto ahora que ando sola, aunque me estoy muriendo de hambre . . . bueno la verdad es que extraño mucho a Ardently . . . y a las demás . . . ;o; estoy muy sola . . .


End file.
